Mysteries in the Jungle
by Lucicelo
Summary: AU: Nowaki's trip to New York was supposed to be simple. This changed when a simple alert of high turbulence sent the plane down into the ocean. The few that survived, managed to get onto a life raft and spotted an island in the horizon. What should have brought them relief, only caused questions of what exactly resided through the dense forest.
1. Down in the Ocean

_A/N: This was just a passing idea...I mean I wasn't ever actually going to flesh this idea out until someone had to go and get me describing everything on tumblr. (Teabags is seriously excited for this one, I guess she likes wild man Hiroki for some reason)_

_Anyway, this is simply a story where Nowaki's plane crashes into the ocean and he ends up in an island where Hiroki is the Chief's son. Kinda like Tarzan, except Nowaki isn't there voluntarily, he was there due t_o the plane going through a harsh storm and it landed in the ocean_. This is set somewhere between the 1950's-70's since by this time inflatable life rafts were created and more airplanes were accessible in different countries for commercial flights. _

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Down into the ocean...<p>

"Can it get any hotter outside?" Nowaki asked himself, he walked down the aisle as he tried not to bump into anyone that were already sitting down.

He grasped his carry-on tighter to his chest as he looked at the numbers above the seats. Having memorized the number he would sit in, he didn't need to have his ticker in his hand when he walked through the plane. Everything looked remotely comfortable but he knew he would struggle going to sleep since he was so big. Maybe he would be lucky enough to be the only one in his row and he could take up another seat. From the look of the plane, it didn't seem any more people were going to arrive.

Nowaki placed his carry-on bag in the compartment above his row with ease though he sniffed his armpits to check if he smelled. Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, he didn't make it so obvious as he twisted slightly to make it seem that he was pushing his bag properly in the compartment. He wiped his forehead to get rid of the sweat which accumulated before he walked inside of the air conditioned plane. The other passengers were fanning themselves with stacks of paper or newspapers while others were trying to stay hydrated. His tank top and his shorts didn't help cool him off at all, not even the ice cold water he got at the food court provided any relief. He didn't predict this outcome when he was buying his ticket months ago and also the weather wasn't this bad at the beginning of the week.

He closed the compartment door as he let out a sigh. He had high hopes on succeeding in his studies in America but as always he had to doubt himself before anything else. His professor recommended the program to him and a variety of other students didn't take this opportunity because they would rather study in Japan. Nowaki was sure it was because a majority of the students were not confident in their English but he had many chances to speak it in his many part time jobs which sometimes had tourists who didn't understand a work of Japanese. Though, he carried a Japanese to English dictionary in his luggage if he ever got stuck in any of the books he would read or when he conversed with people.

Nowaki had placed what little furniture he had in storage after he finished all the preparations and paperwork. He told his landlord he was leaving for America when he handed him his rent money for the month. The day he was leaving was in the middle of the month so he didn't want to be booted out before he had a chance to finish any loose ends. He hoped his space was still unoccupied when he returned but he was sure that might be impossible. There were countless students who would want his cheap apartment and his landlord was always looking for ways to rent out apartments in the area.

Before he even got the offer to study in America, he had gotten offers from new students wanting to room in with him. So many people had insisted and begged him to let them stay but he had to refuse them every single time. Nowaki knew they overlooked the fact the space barely fit his large frame to begin with and they would never remain comfortable with the arrangement if he went through sharing the apartment with someone.

He took out a novel from his carry-on bag before he shut the compartment door closed and sat down in his seat. Looking on ahead, he saw a group of guys talking real loudly and Nowaki thanked his lucky stars that he had some ear plugs for when he fell asleep later on in the day. In a different occasion, he wouldn't have cared if someone was chatting near him or was in a near vicinity of where he was sitting but he knew he had to fall asleep eventually. He tried not to let his displeasure show as he waited for the pilot to tell them that they were ready to fly.

Tuning everyone out, Nowaki opened up the novel in his hands and started reading. He only picked out this novel because he heard through different people that it was a really good read and he wouldn't grow bored if he was anywhere for long periods of time. The story already started at a good pace so he predicted that he wouldn't get bored of it during his flight.

The stewardesses began telling everyone about the safety protocols as Nowaki placed his book on his lap and buckled on his seat belt. He kept reading the words while barely hearing the words said by the stewardesses and picked the book back up in his hands.

Ten minutes later, the plane took off as Nowaki broke out of his reading trance and looked around the area. His tall stature made it easier for him to look over the seats and he saw everyone was perfectly seated. The magazines were taken out of behind the seats while others were talking to the people sitting right next to them.

Nowaki turned to his right and saw a young man with a crossword puzzle in his hands. His brown hair was tied back in a small ponytail and his legs were crossed over each other since there was no one occupying the seat right next to his. He wrote in an answer to the puzzle and grinned when it all fit in the squares.

The young man felt he was being watched and saw Nowaki looking right at him. He closed the crossword book in his hands since he felt somewhat self-conscious of having someone look at him.

Nowaki commented as he closed the novel in his hands. "It seems like you are having so much fun, young man."

His face turned slightly pink as he nodded his head. "Y-Yes, I have a few more things in my bag to keep me entertained in this flight. I might fall asleep anyway..." He put out his hand as he nervously said, "I'm Misaki Takahashi."

Nowaki smiled as he grasped Misaki's hand and shook it. "I'm Nowaki Kusama, it's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask, where are you going?"

Misaki answered with a fond smile on his face. "I'm visiting my older brother and his family in Canada, my sister-in-law just gave birth to their daughter so I'm visiting for a few weeks. I haven't seen my nephew in over a year since they moved so I am really excited to see him. I think they named their daughter Michiru." He took out his wallet and grinned. "We are going to take a whole picture of all us with the baby this time."

"May I see it?" Nowaki asked as Misaki handed it to him.

Nowaki saw a tall black haired man with an arm around Misaki and his wife. He looked incredibly happy to have all the people who were important in his life in the picture. They were all smiling in the photo while the young woman held a toddler in her arms who seemed to be trying to escape from her arms. He chuckled slightly at how animated their facial expressions were but he could tell they were so content and happy.

Misaki studied Nowaki's reaction to the photo and he swore he saw some sadness in Nowaki's facial expression. If it was there, it disappeared immediately and there was nothing but happiness showing through his face. Nowaki handed the photo back to Misaki who put it back inside of his wallet.

Misaki asked. "What about you? Where are you traveling?"

Nowaki answered him as he made himself more comfortable in his seat. "Well, I am going to New York to study medicine for two years but I will try to cut it down to one year."

Misaki's eyes widened as he smiled. "That's so cool! I have never met someone studying to become a doctor before! But isn't the path to complete it hard to finish?"

Nowaki smiled when he said. "Well every program has its difficulties but I am already half way through what I want to accomplish so I can't quit now. Are you barely entering university?"

Misaki nodded his head. "I studied my butt off and I barely managed to get in. I called it good luck since I usually got pretty bad test scores in high school."

Nowaki shook his head in amusement. "I don't think so, it's called hard work on your part. You really wanted to get into the university you picked and studied real hard. It's not all about luck, it was all you."

Misaki's face flushed in embarrassment. "Thank you.."

"You are so welcome." Nowaki said as he reached out and ruffled Misaki's hair, he tried not to laugh when Misaki pouted from the action.

* * *

><p>The downfall of their flight started with the announcement made by the pilot.<p>

The stewardesses went inside of the pilot's cockpit for further explanation and they returned a few minutes later with nervous smiles on their faces. One of them immediately made sure that the carts were secure and wouldn't roll down the aisles if it got ugly. It was for security reasons but they have been through many storms to know that sometimes they had to wait it out before it got better. They only hoped this passed on quickly so the passengers didn't grow anxious that the storm didn't pass quick.

A few passengers asked them what was going on and what the pilot meant by high turbulence. It was wintertime and some knew that something as little as wind could cause an even bigger reaction of the plane. The rowdy teens from earlier were quiet when they listened in on any news because everyone was buckling in their seat belts and making sure they wouldn't fly out their seats.

Nowaki placed his book underneath his leg as he looked around the area. He was concerned by the expressions of worry on the stewardesses faces who declined letting any of the passengers go talk to the pilot and his co-pilot to answer some questions. Nowaki knew it was best to leave the pilots to their job but it was better to have everyone in terror mode over some bumps in their flight. From the earlier announcement before the one they just received, they were getting close to the state of Hawaii where they would all make transfers to their respective cities.

He checked on Misaki and saw the young man trying to concentrate on the magazines that were provided for their flight but saw him peeking glances at the stewardesses. Nowaki was sure this was all a precaution and everything will be alright.

Misaki leaned from his seat toward Nowaki when he whispered. "Kusama-san, do you have any idea what's going on?"

Nowaki told him. "Maybe there is a storm coming and they don't want people to get scared so they are warning us first."

"Oooh that makes sense." Misaki sat on his seat properly and drank the rest of his juice with relief.

Nowaki felt slightly better when he assured Misaki since that did make the most sense. There was a storm in the horizon and the staff were going through their precautions where no one felt the need to panic. He relaxed into his seat as took out from book from under his leg and resumed reading it.

After ten minutes, the speaker went on again as the pilot informed them. **"Attention passengers, we will be taking a detour toward Baja California. Thank you very much for your patience."**

"Mexico? Couldn't we have landed in one of the other states?" Nowaki muttered to himself as he saw everyone whispering to each other over this news and the plane jerked harshly to the left.

The stewardesses gave their safety speech yet again as they told everyone to buckle in their seat belts. Then told them to placed their trays underneath their seats since it was too late to collect them all. After they were done talking, they immediately went to their own seats and buckled in.

The plane swerved left to right, there was a particular jerk which made someone fall out of their seat whose seat belt wasn't on. Everyone stared at the person who was terrified enough to scramble back into his seat and finally put on his seat belt. After that, the lights started flickering on and off. Lighting struck loudly and the rain pelted the side of the plane making it move around even more.

They all felt the plane going down in a vertical angle while he the ones sitting at the windows saw the rain was going the same way as the plane. A sickening feeling came in their stomachs when they came to a realization.

"The plane is going down!" Someone screamed and all hell broke loose.

Screams traveled throughout the airplane and the stewardesses had no choice but to scream as well.

The lights flickered on and off at a rapid rate, there were times when there was a blackout but the lights turned on again.

The plane tipped up slightly due to the efforts of the pilot and co-pilot trying to keep the plane from going down. They stared at each other and shook each other's hands, fully knowing that they might not make it if they hit the ocean. But this didn't mean that they gave up on trying to stabilize the plane. Slowing the impact might lessen the blow so no one would be injured and at least escape freely, though the storm was making this difficult to accomplish.

Nowaki looked around in fear as he watched everyone huddling together. Even if they didn't know each other, they held each other in pure terror and had nothing to lose. All of them were preparing for the impact of the ocean below, their minds blanked as adrenaline ran through their bodies. Some managed to whisper prayers under their breaths, while others cried in each others arms. Mainly muttering how they didn't want to die so young or voicing their regrets before their doom.

Nowaki closed his eyes tight as he tried his best to make himself into a ball in his seat. If this was his time to leave the Earth, then he wouldn't fight it. He gripped his shorts as he tried to block out the screams of the people which was hard to do. The last thought he had was how the was unable to accomplish the goal he set up throughout all these years in university but he made it far enough at this point in his life that he didn't regret it.

A few seconds after that thought, it all went silent when the plane hit the ocean.

* * *

><p>Nowaki slowly opened his eyes after the impact and he felt a throbbing pain to the left side of his head. He touched the spot, his fingers were coated in blood and he felt blood dripping down his face. He felt the water slowly rising as the water seeped through his shoes. He turned to look behind him and he saw a young woman slumped in her seat. There was no movement, her breathing was non-existent and her eyes were slightly open. Part of the plane impaled her side leaving her pinned to her seat.<p>

There were a lot more people scattered all around the plane where he saw more people slumped over their seats. He bit the inside of his cheek as he tried not to scream or freak out. He had seen a variety of dead bodies when he was in his classes back in Japan but he had never seen a collection of them in one place. He didn't need to check them out to know that they were dead, even if some were awake, there was nothing they could do to save them. Where ever they were, there was on way to get medical attention.

He hastily took off his seat belt and stood up from his seat. His butt hit the seat right behind him as he opened the compartment on top of him and grabbed his bag. He knew he had no chance of getting his bigger suitcase down below but at least he had his essentials in his carry on bag. He felt someone run into his side as he looked down to see Misaki.

Nowaki stared into frightened green eyes. Nowaki met this young man at the beginning of their flight, he spoke eagerly about finally reuniting with his brother and his wife in Canada where he would spoil his nephew and new niece rotten. His trembling hands clenched the photo he was shown earlier in the flight. The bright young man from earlier was now reduced to this shivering mess.

"Misaki-san?" Nowaki inquired, he got closer as he examined Misaki's body and saw that nothing was out of place. "Are you alright?" He knew Misaki was in a state of shock, he had to make sure Misaki didn't panic.

"K-K-kusama-san?" He trembled while he heard an explosion at the far end and he jumped slightly. "I-I.."

"It's going to be okay Misaki," Nowaki went to his side when he asked him. "Are you hurt at all?" Misaki shook his head rapidly as he let out a cry when something else exploded on the other side of the plane. "We should get going, do you have your things?"

Misaki nodded as his tears streamed down his face. "Y-Yes.." He held up his duffel bag which Nowaki saw was partially wet, maybe Misaki dropped it in a panic when he first woke up.

Nowaki grabbed his arm gently and Misaki immediately held onto his side. He pulled him to the emergency exit where he heard many people talking and some were screaming to hurry up since the storm was getting worse as the minutes passed on by. Nowaki and Misaki heard the rain hitting the plane and the water was quickly rising, it was already up to Misaki's waist. This prompted Nowaki to go faster toward the exit.

When they got near the exit, he saw someone helping a young lady into the life raft. He made sure Misaki was ahead of him as an older gentleman named Takei helped Misaki onto the life raft when the water rose even higher. Misaki instantly opened his duffel bag, looking through the bag for his rain coat as he placed the picture in the middle and wrapped it up. He placed it back inside of his bag and settled in the middle of the raft.

Nowaki held his bag over his head as the water went to half of his chest and he took deep breaths to try to remain calm, the older man rapidly asked Nowaki. "Are you the only one left?"

Nowaki answered. "Yes..." He looked behind him and he shivered at the lifeless bodies from the seats and some were already floating from the water level rising. "I'm the only one left."

"Then get in! There is no time to waste, there is only so little time when storm becomes even worse." The man told Nowaki as he pulled him into the life raft and Nowaki settled right beside Misaki.

Nowaki counted about ten people who managed to get on the boat. There were six men, including him and Misaki, and four women who were huddled in the middle of the life raft to give everyone else room to row away from the plane.

Misaki clutched his duffel bag as he tried to keep it from getting any wetter, which was impossible considering the fact that the rain wouldn't let up. He managed to place his picture of his brother and his family inside of a rain coat he packed in case it rained in Canada when he visited his brother. The plastic might keep it from getting ruined, the hope of seeing his brother again was keeping him from giving up on the spot.

Two people started paddling away from the plane but it was hard considering the fact that the waves were hitting them toward the direction of the plane. The ones who were partially injured huddled together for warmth, their clothes were all soaked through and their bodies were shivering due to the wind hitting their wet bodies. The oars were passed around to people who had enough strength and didn't look physically injured. Soon, the ones handling the oars were exhausted trying to battle the storm as they gave up.

They let the life raft float along the waves and everyone huddled against each other to keep anyone from falling over. The waves simply crashed to the side and they tried scooping any rain water from the raft to keep it from flooding with their combined weight.

The storm calmed down after an hour as the ones who rowed regained their strength and were ready to row again but they didn't know which direction to turn to. Misaki and the other passengers looked around their surroundings, some already gave up hope in finding land since they saw no indication of land anywhere. They simply relaxed in the realization that they survived and they needed to focus on being alive.

Nowaki remained on his spot and applied pressure to his wound, the rain water was sufficient in removing some of the dried blood from his hair. Yet, he wanted to clean it properly on land and use his bandages from his portable first aid kit to cover it up from the elements.

A young lady named Kana, squinted her eyes as a smile came on her face. "Look over there!" She pointed to a dot in the distance when she informed them. "That might be an island! Let's paddle over there!"

Grabbing the oars, Nowaki and Takei started paddling to that direction while everyone else was completely silent. Not ready to accept that they were saved yet, the storm might be gone but they didn't know what to expect when they stepped one foot on that island.

TBC


	2. Walking on the Sand

_A/N: There will be some italics in the end of the chapter which would indicate that the people who live on the island talk in another language. Hiroki will make his appearance in the next chapter if anyone is wondering. _

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Walking on the Sand...<p>

The life raft laid on its side as everyone held whatever they had brought with them tight to their chest. Some people were spread on the sandy beach but they made sure they were in a group and not on their own. The adrenaline wore off when they made it to the island, Kana had barely spotted it when she turned a random direction and pointed to the dot. Everyone was relieved when the island got closer to them, they visibly relaxed but on the inside they were nervous on what exactly they would find on this mysterious island.

Their footsteps on the wet sand were washed away by the waves of the ocean, the plane was in a watery grave which chilled all of them to the bone. They were at a fair distance so nothing horrifying would wash on shore. It didn't seem that there would be any storms after that big one, there were no clouds or any indication of bad weather in the sky. The sun was even shining brightly on all of them, normally this would be perfect weather to have fun in the ocean but after their incident, they didn't want to step foot in the ocean any time soon.

The surviving passengers were weary of their surroundings and tried blocking out the cries from the other passengers before the plane hit the ocean from their minds. A majority of them were pissed that their suitcases were not saved from the wreckage since they held their valuables and extra clothing to wear. The rest thought that at least they were still alive.

Nowaki hooked his wet carry on bag over his shoulders as he assessed his surroundings. He stared at all of the plants which blocked the stretch of beach from the inside of the forests of the island. Birds chirped without a care in the dense forest as he tried to locate anything beyond the trees to indicate there was more than just birds. His hand touched the side of his head as he flinched from the pain. He needed to clean his wound and bandage it so it wouldn't get infected when he slept at night.

He knew he still had his first aid kit inside of his carry on bag after growing used to having it as a necessity in his everyday life. He would get onto bandaging himself when a clean water source was found. From how much the other passengers were weary of even entering the forest, Nowaki might have to venture inside of the forest himself. Not that he minded, his tall stature would help him scout out the area and his eyesight wasn't too bad to locate anything out of the ordinary.

When this water source was found, they would at least have some leverage on not dehydrating themselves so quickly. The sea water wouldn't do them any good in their current situation. He already had to stop some of the people from drinking the water since the salt would dehydrate them faster and was bad for them. The fact a good portion of them didn't know sea water was undrinkable was just something Nowaki couldn't comprehend.

"It looks like we are stuck here for a while." Nowaki mumbled, placing his bag on a rock, he turned his back to it to watch the ocean. "And there is no possible way for us to call someone to come save us...maybe by an off chance an airplane might fly over this island. But then again..how big is this island anyway?"

* * *

><p>A pair light brown eyes stared at the tall young man to make sure he wasn't looking at his direction as he observed him. He crouched down as he crept closer to the thick bush and placed his spear right beside his feet. His muscular limbs were on full display since he wore a simple loincloth to give him more movement as one of the hunters of his tribe. His long brown hair was tied back with a thin strip of cloth to prevent it from going into his face. Feeling curious of the bag with so many shiny parts, he took a step back as he got closer to the young man. It had been a while since anything washed up on the beaches of their island so this was pretty interesting.<p>

He remembered how parts of a boat washed up when he was young and his mother explained how the metal was used to make sure water wouldn't get into the boat. The fascination of the outside world his mother talked to him about always resurfaced in his mind, despite the fact that they were stuck on that island for life. It was a vast land that no one had ever managed to find throughout this world yet, this was something his mother was always amazed by. He traveled with her all the time around the island and she always mentioned how her native land wasn't that big compared to other parts of the world.

The young man in front of him turned to look at the forest and he saw a dry trail of blood on the side of his face. Hiroki's eyes went toward the other people wandering around the beach, there were some that had blood on their clothing but others were simply disheveled from where they came from. He knew of the storm from earlier but he didn't know if that even contributed to them landing on their island. Though, they were lucky to have landed on this side of the island and not the other one.

There were a group of men crouched down right behind the young man as he signaled them to go to the deep end of the beach where a pair of young ladies were wandering off to. He didn't want any of these outsiders to stray from their sight and all of them went to different directions to get a better view of all of these new strangers. They easily maneuvered through the many obstacles in their way since any noise would alert the people of their presence and it would ruin their observations of them.

All they were sent out to do was to gather information and go back to relay the information to the leader and the second-in-command to talk about their next move. And by off chance someone managed to spot any one of them, they would leave without engaging any sort of conversation or altercation with them. The leader would reprimand them for not following protocol in what they did on a daily basis.

His tan hand reached out when Nowaki placed the bag on the rock. This was his chance to look through the contents of the bag and then put it back. He didn't think that there was anything inside of that bag which would truly indicate anyone looked through it.

He almost touched the bag when Misaki exclaimed. "Kusama-san!" His hand retracted back into the shrubs, leaving the bag undisturbed.

* * *

><p>Misaki ran to Nowaki, he panted when he stopped in front of him and asked in a fearful voice. "What are we going to do?"<p>

Nowaki answered, "I don't know..." He stared at the horizon and stared at the ocean. "I don't know if anyone will realize that the plane is missing this early, we had a while before we even landed in America since we were going to take that detour."

Misaki sniffled as he tried hard not to cry and clutched the family photo to his chest. "B-But my brother...he is going to be so worried about me, he was always a worry wart when it came to me. He will be panicking when he realizes I'm not at the airport to meet him and Mahiro. We have to get out of here and—" Misaki felt Nowaki pat his shoulder and he looked up at him in shock. "Kusama-san?"

Nowaki turned to him as he gave him a tender smile. "Misaki-san, you need to calm down, well on the outside at least." He motioned to the other scared passengers. "We can't show how dire the situation is to everyone else, trust me, they will panic when they realize that we are not going to be saved that fast. From the looks of the place," He stared at the variety of trees and spotted some plump exotic fruits on the trees. "We are on a tropical island, we might even be near South America if the storm took us more South than I hoped."

Misaki stiffly nodded his head as he moved around Nowaki and placed his messenger bag right beside Nowaki's bag. "Do you have family, Kusama-san? Won't they worry about you when they realize you haven't called them that you made it to your school on time?"

Nowaki shook his head as he smiled bitterly. "I'm an orphan, Misaki-san, I have no one back in Japan." Misaki was shocked at this revelation and was about to comment when Nowaki told him. "I'm used to telling people about this Misaki-san, some have been more accepting than most but there's nothing that can change it. When I was a child I would always get so angry because I thought I was left by accident and my parents would come back for me. It took one of the older kids to break this illusion and to accept the fact that I have no family, though you can say the other orphans were like family."

Misaki asked him with a frown on his sweet face. "Won't they miss you?"

Nowaki told him as he scratched the back of his head. "I lost touch with them when I made it into college, I'm sure they would think I turned snooty because I entered college. That might be one reason they haven't contacted me."

Misaki stood right next to him as he said. "You don't seem snooty to me," Nowaki chuckled as he ruffled Misaki's hair, Misaki insisted. "You don't! You are much nicer than most people I meet and I'm not just saying that because you are right in front of me! It's just that..um.." Misaki tried thinking of more things to say but his face turned slightly red when he couldn't think of anything else.

"Thank you, Misaki-san." He shielded his eyes from the sun when he smiled big as he said. "You are such a kind young man, I'm sure you are popular back home."

Misaki shook his head as he sighed. "No I'm not." Nowaki stared down at him and waited for Misaki to continue. "I was a normal guy Kusama-san, nothing too special. I barely passed my classes and when my brother left to Canada for his job, I had to stay in Japan to finish high school. I really missed him and my sister-in-law, and now...I won't ever see them again.."

Nowaki told him. "You can see them in your memories, don't those fade away so quickly. I'm sure your brother knows you are a resilient young man, he will worry but he won't think you will give up in this new adventure all of us are pushed into. Besides, you have a picture with you so you have a chance to keep your memories intact."

Misaki looked over his shoulder to look at his bag and knew his picture was safe in that raincoat. "I don't even know how to swim anyway...so I'm stuck here anyway."

"I'm sure everyone wouldn't want to swim in the ocean anyway...not so quickly after what happened."

"I wouldn't want to either." Misaki shivered as he took off his wet shirt and wrung it out. "We really need to find a place to bathe, I don't think anyone wants to stay covered in salt for the rest of the afternoon."

Nowaki took off his shoes and placed them on top of his duffel bag. "I know but..It is almost sunset and going into the forest is really a bad idea."

"Oh yeah..." Misaki wrung out more water from his shirt as he started waving it around.

The older man from before approached them asked. "Do you want to help us make temporary housing?"

Nowaki looked behind the man and saw the other people getting ready to make a shelter for them all. "Of course, but we do need to collect some food for dinner as well."

Takei nodded his head. "Two people already took on the task on collecting some fruit and I will get the fish. After we are done we will empty out our bags for anything useful for the rest of us."

"That sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Misaki immediately went to collect any dry wood that he found a few inches inside of the forest. His arm was already aching from the weight of the bundle he carried but he knew everyone else was busy with their own task and he couldn't complain about it. His shirt was left on the rock to dry out but he felt awkward walking around in semi dry pants and the sand was uncomfortable for his feet. He dumped the wood right next to where the rest of the people were making a temporary structure to shield them from the sun.<p>

The two people who went around the corner of the large forest for food were relieved when they found some tropical looking food for everyone. They gathered a large bundle in their arms and returned to base camp. They placed they fruit in a rock which had a crevice big enough to place the fruit so it wouldn't fall onto the sand. After this, they went to gather more fruit and were delighted that it was so easy to find so much fruit, maybe there was nothing else on the island if they were lucky in their search.

Takei went into the ocean with a net made out of tying his shirt to two sticks. The cloth loosened a few times but he managed to get it tighter on he sticks so it wouldn't break underneath the water. After his experience as a fisherman, he knew exactly when to strike to catch the fish and he wasn't going to let everyone else screw up his approach.

Nowaki and the rest of the people were moving around some branches from the neighboring trees to provide some shade. They managed to grab some vines which were strong enough to keep the branches from snapping back to their original place and tied them in certain areas. Nowaki broke off some branches as well to provide even more coverage. It looked more like a messed up version of what someone might call a shack but it worked.

The wood Misaki gathered was used to make a fire pit as Takei managed to start a fire by rubbing one of the sticks into one of the sticks. He stuck the remaining sticks through the fish after he gutted them out with a sharp piece of rock and most of the people had to look away from what Takei was doing. The man didn't pay them any attention as he placed the fish around the fire in a circle and paid close attention to how they were cooking.

"I think some people should go into the forest to find a water source." Nowaki said as he brought along his bag with him and Misaki stood right beside him "The rest can stay here to keep guard of the supplies we have if some animals want to steal them."

Takei shook his head. "That wouldn't be a good option, we would be safer here by the sea. We might encounter a beast if we go too deep into the forest."

Nowaki insisted. "But if we don't find out what else is in the forest then we will die out here in the beach. With all due respect, there is no way we can survive without having a secure water source. And if we encounter any animals, we have more than enough people to ambush it to leave us alone. Besides, an island cannot hold anything that big anyway."

Takei shrugged his shoulders. "Do what you want, I will remain here with the ones who want to stay in the morning. If you end you getting hurt then don't complain about it to the rest of us. I am planning to stay alive, not get mauled by an animal."

Nowaki let it slide since it was no use arguing when he said. "I will talk to the others and see who will go with me later then."

Takei ignored Nowaki as motioned everyone to come close to the fire. "Whoever has a bag, bring it with you as you sit down, we have to check what we all have for supplies."

Misaki whispered to Nowaki. "How rude! Honestly, he didn't have to brush you off like that!"

Nowaki told Misaki. "It's fine, I knew not everyone would take my idea so well. You will come with me to the forest tomorrow morning right?"

Misaki nodded his head. "Of course! Anything to help."

Everyone gathered the fruit onto the big leaves they found while the ones who managed to get their bags form the plane, brought them along. They all sat down in a circle around the fire as they felt better since their clothes were not drenched through like earlier but they had to wash them with clean water to get rid of the salt.

Takei coughed into his hand when he said. "Now who is going first?"

"I have a first aid kit." Nowaki announced as he took out the small box from his duffel bag. "I am a doctor in training so I grew used to carrying this everywhere with me so if you have any injuries just come to me."

He heard some whispering on their luck that a doctor managed to survive the plane crash and ended up with them. Kana smiled big to have found someone Takei ignored their claims of joy as he tended to the fish, he knew one of the young women was a nurse so having a doctor wasn't a big deal to him.

Nowaki knew education was almost done but it was another thing for him to put into practice what he learned in the middle of nowhere. If someone was hurt badly, he wouldn't know what to do since his supplies were limited. He packed enough things in there for four people but it would run out fast if he didn't use them sparingly. Nowaki then explained everything else in his bag as he showed them to everyone.

When he was done, he cleaned out his wound with some antiseptic and then wrapped some bandages around his head. He treated some of the other people who were grateful that he was sparring some of his items and this would heal them faster. This way all of them would be at full strength to deal with anything that might come their way.

Takei dumped a young man's bag onto the sandy floor which only exposed toiletries for men and an extra set of clothing. The young man almost lashed out at the older man for snatching his bag but Nowaki put his arm out to stop him. They all needed to get along to get through this, even though they didn't designate the Takei as a leader, it was better than yelling at each other on such a mysterious island.

Kana took out all of her things before anyone took her carry-on from her hands. She had a flashlight, a blanket, an extra set of glasses, some bottled water, her own first aid kit, which brought Nowaki some relief. At least they would have more supplies to last them for another while. She also had some snacks she gave to everyone to tie them over as their fish cooked on the fire. Everyone thanked the kind young woman as she took out one of her bottled waters to give to a young woman who looked really parched.

Misaki gulped as he nervously took out his rain coat, which was useless in this hot weather. He showed his pajamas, pencils, a crossword puzzle book, some candy, and the picture of his brother which earned him some pitying stares from the rest of the people. Misaki managed to keep himself from crying as he put his things back inside of his bag and clutched the bag to his chest.

Takei showed his bag without much of a fuss which held a lot of the things that everyone else had so it was no use explaining the. He fixed up the fish so they wouldn't burn on the fire as everyone were eating the snacks they were provided to keep away the hunger. They knew fish took a while to cook and since Takei knew what he was doing, they wouldn't ask if the fish was done yet. Everyone was too exhausted after all the work they did that afternoon to even want to ask any questions.

When it was done, everyone got two fish on a giant leaf and all the fruit they could eat. Some made faces at how flavorless the fish was but the rest of them were happily eating it without a single complaint. The fruit they found was sweet enough to be a substitute for water since they were conserving that until they searched the forest in the morning. After they were full and satisfied, everyone got tired and put out the fire with the sand underneath their feet.

The blankets were spread around inside of the shield of branches and leaves as some of the people huddled together for warmth. Takei took the far corner and stayed far away from the people as possible but was close enough to gather warmth.

Nowaki patted down some sand to provide a make-shift pillow. The bandages around his head prevented any sand or dirt from getting inside of his wound but they were getting itchy. He fought the urge to scratch his head as he sighed and closed his eyes, he hoped the next day was ultimately better after such a rough day. He snored a few seconds later as he put his arms across his chest and slept.

Misaki put his arms through the sleeves of his raincoat as he curled up into a ball. The combination of the blanket underneath him and his raincoat provided some warmth for him. He curled up into a ball as he held onto his brother's picture in his hands and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about landing into Canada and not thinking about the island.

Hours passed on by, the scouters from earlier in the day returned to the beach. They expected someone to stay awake to keep watch but they were all asleep. The fire was put out and they saw remnants of the food they ate earlier and they saw the poor excuse for housing they have ever seen. They tried hard not to laugh since all of them made their own houses and knew what it took to keep it from collapsing on them. The wrong burst of wind would break this all apart without a problem.

_"They really should have made someone keep watch if this is their first day on an unknown island." _The brown haired man from earlier said as he rolled his eyes._ "Tie them up and if they give you any trouble knock them out, the leader wants to see them in the morning for evaluation with the Shaman."_

A few of the scouters scattered around the people and used make-shift ropes to tie up their arms and their legs. Some even used some cloths to cover their mouths so they wouldn't scream and alert the rest of the people. They tied them nice and tight so they wouldn't slide down their faces when they were going up the mountain to their home.

This lasted a few minutes, each scouter grabbed one of the outsiders and hoisted them over their shoulders. The remaining scouters picked up all of the trinkets that came with the people and put them inside of the odd bags. The young man located Nowaki's bag as he grabbed anything in his sight and placed them inside of the bags. Once he was done, he followed the scouters who had the outsiders in their arms.

One of the men awoke from the movements and started thrashing in one of the scouter's arms. "Who the fuck are you?! Let me go you freak!" His head was immediately hit on the bark of a tree as he fell unconscious without any of the other people waking up from their slumber.

TBC


	3. Waking Up to Countless Stares

Chapter 3: Waking up to Countless Stares...

The first thing Nowaki realized when he slowly left dreamland was how he wasn't laying in the sand. His hands and his feet were bound together with some sort of rope. There were whispers of the people he got to know from the plane right behind him if he was correct on that assumption. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see a whole group of people staring right back at him. Turning to his right, he saw a large throne carved out of stone and a highly decorated older man with silver lines in his black hair sitting on the throne. His light brown eyes and his posture, presented an unrelenting leader who ruled over this tribe without any problems. To his side, Nowaki saw a beautiful woman with green eyes and long cascading curly hair, she was also decorated with many trinkets, her smile presented her kindness. On the other side of the leader, he saw a man with long brown hair who only wore a loincloth, whispering into the leader's ear.

Nowaki managed to sit up on his butt and he caught the gaze of the woman who smiled at him without any malicious intent. This brought Nowaki some relief to this whole scenario, it seemed there were some courteous people in this tribe who found them. It didn't last long when he turned to stare at the leader and noticed how the man didn't stray his eyes from him. His stern face didn't waver as the man right beside him kept whispering into his ear, the leader nodded his head throughout the whole conversation while drumming his fingers on the stone throne. His eyes were hard and cold, which brought a shiver to his spine.

The woman and the man whispered into the leader's ear, after they were done, the leader snapped his fingers. Two muscular men appeared through the crowd and grabbed each one of Nowaki's arms, pulling him on his feet. Nowaki didn't struggle when they touched him, he noticed the knives tied around their thighs and he knew they would hurt him if given the chance. He couldn't tell if they were eager to hurt him since he didn't look at either side to look at their faces, he didn't want to know what they were thinking by their expressions.

_"Release the bonds that hold him!"_ The leader commanded, the men took out the knives from their thighs as they cut up the ropes around Nowaki's wrists and legs. _"Go on and make your assessment, my son."_ He told his son, who nodded his head and walked away from his father.

Nowaki rubbed his wrists when the brown haired man jumped down from the throne as he walked toward him. He remained still as the two bigger men retreated back into the crowd without a word. Nowaki assumed this was the leader's son due to the strong resemblance and there was some nice jewelry on his body. He didn't understand what this guy would want with him or what was his reason to attempt to talk to him, he was sure the man couldn't possibly know Japanese.

The wild man stopped right in front of Nowaki as he stared into his eyes. Those light brown eyes pierced through Nowaki's soul, it was as if the man was looking through him and seeing every little thing he had done in his life. Nowaki went rigid when he felt the man touch his face and kept this stare down in front of everyone else. The man broke the gaze when he turned back to the leaders and nodded his head.

Nowaki noticed the woman looked visibly relieved when the male beside her nodded his head as well. He didn't understand what was going on but maybe he was saved after all with these people. They didn't injure him or kick him around like the movies he saw back home lead to believe that anyone who wasn't considered civilized would behave.

Nowaki's attention went back to the man in front of him when he said. "Hiroki Kamijou."

The taller man snapped his head to Hiroki who simply smirked up at him. "W-What?" He felt Hiroki poking him on the chest while he heard the other passengers whispering among themselves.

"I am Hiroki Kamijou, your name?"

Nowaki managed to utter out through his shock. "N-Nowaki Kusama."

Hiroki patted his cheek in amusement. "Didn't expect me to know a lick of your language did you?" Nowaki nodded his head as a very old man with colorful beads on his neck walked toward them and waved a stick with feathers all over the place in his wrinkled hand. _"He is Nowaki Kusama, humble elder."_

The shaman said, _"He seems perfect for the tribe, you have done well, Herokee." _Hiroki stopped himself from correcting the elder in the pronunciation of his name, his judgement was accepted without question and that was good enough for him.

Hiroki nodded his head as the shaman held Nowaki's face in place as he stared right into his eyes. Nowaki hunched slightly, the man was half his size and it felt odd to have someone on their toes just to look at him. Nerves filled his body, his eyes connected with Hiroki who motioned him to keep his eyes on the old man in front of him.

The shaman moved Nowaki's face at different angles while checking out the extremities beyond the odd clothing. He had never seen such colorful clothes, other than the second-in-command when she washed up onto their island decades ago. Pulling onto the shirt, he felt the stiffness and knew Nowaki had not washed himself since landing on the island. This needed to be remedied when the rest of the people were changed into proper clothing at the end of the evaluation.

His bushy eyebrows scrunched when he saw those bright white cloths surrounding Nowaki's head. There was a deep red spot on the left side of the taller man's head which bothered him a bit. He reached and placed his hands around Nowaki's bandages to take them off when Nowaki grabbed onto his hands to prevent him from doing anything else.

"Kamijou-san, please tell him not to touch my bandages." Nowaki kept his grip firm but the shaman took his hands back without a second thought, he looked down at the older man when he said. "I'm sorry, I don't know the extent of my wound from yesterday. Please accept my deepest apologies for my disrespect." He knew the man didn't understand him but he was sure his tone and his facial expressions would express his intent.

Hiroki said to the elder who kept his eyes on Nowaki and didn't look anywhere else. _"Elder, those strange cloths are hiding an injury. He expresses his deepest apologies for interrupting your evaluation."_

The shaman smirked as he tapped Nowaki's cheek with the end of his stick, Nowaki stared at him in confusion. _"He passes. Have him bathe after everyone else is done being evaluated, the wound on his head needs to be properly cleaned before our medicine is placed on it."_

Hiroki sighed in relief as the shaman walked away from them and went toward the rest of the passengers. He turned to Nowaki who stood there deeply in though, he knew Nowaki was confused but it was better he didn't know the result if he was labeled unfit for their tribe. Placing his hand on Nowaki's lower back, he lead him toward a log and lightly pushed him onto it.

"Stay there until everyone else is done being evaluated, it won't take too long." Hiroki informed Nowaki as he walked away from him.

Nowaki got an eyeful of Hiroki's backside as he averted his gaze with a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Nowaki scouted the area and saw a variety of well constructed huts in different sizes from his spot on the log. From his distance, he didn't see what was inside of the huts but he knew they were not empty. The villagers watching them were slowly leaving the scene to go inside of their huts to gather things or when a child wailed, they left to console them so they wouldn't interrupt their leaders judgement. The children were in awe as they watched them and giggled when they pointed at a young lady's multicolored dress or one of the men's leather shoes.<p>

They didn't seem as afraid as Nowaki expected, maybe there were many people who washed ashore pretty often for them to not fear outsiders. Although, he didn't see many people who were vastly different from the main tribe, except the second leader who sat on a throne with flowers all over the seat. She was clearly of Asian descent and the only other person who looked like her was Hiroki. The only other conclusion was that he was her son.

Nowaki covered his face with his hands as he closed his eyes tightly. Maybe if he fell asleep, he would wake up back in the plane and eat the lackluster food which was going to be served for breakfast.

"There's no need to be afraid." A gentle female voice assured Nowaki and the young man turned around, locking eyes with the female leader. "Since my son told my husband you were proper for the tribe, you won't be bothered by anyone else." She smiled as she moved her dress aside and sat down right next to him. "And the shaman likes you so you are all set to be included with us when you change out of those clothes."

Nowaki nodded his head when he introduced himself. "I'm Nowaki Kusama."

The second leader smiled. "I'm Fuyumi Kamijou, it is a pleasure to meet you. It has been decades since I have talked to someone in Japanese other than my husband and my son." She saw Hiroki looking at their direction as she waved at him, Hiroki waved back before putting his attention back to the assessment process. "I hope you will enjoy your new life here."

Nowaki tried not to react to her statement, he was stuck there until he died and there was no way he was ever leaving. "I have to admit, Kamijou-san, I don't understand any of this...and why did your son evaluate me, himself?"

Fuyumi told him. "I understand, I didn't know the language when I made it into this island when I was a young lady..and call me Fuyumi, it is no big deal at all." She pushed back her long brown hair when she told him. "Hiroki evaluated you as a test to see if he will be a suitable leader when he is older. My husband and the shaman see his improvement and know he is on his way to take his father's place."

She pointed out when her husband shook his head when Takei was evaluated. "It seems he doesn't seem fit for the tribe." Nowaki stared at her in confusion. "You see, the tribe only accepts individuals who will not bring in danger to everyone else. This is a safe environment, everyone has to work side by side to make sure that our tribe flourishes. You cannot have someone who will argue every step of the way or a lazy person who doesn't do anything."

"Oh.." Nowaki watched the shaman shake his head as well while he chatted with the leader in their language. "Is there any way to get a second chance in this evaluation process?"

Fuyumi pondered for a moment before she answered. "The person would have to stay with the shaman so he can be evaluated even further or he will be sent to the other side of the island."

"The other side of the island?"

"There is a small tribe in the West side of the island, they have some people who are ruthless in training a person to work in a tribe. The only other big tribe send their people to them without a second evaluation like we do which I am against but there is nothing I can say or do to stop them. We are given updates every few days in their progress or lack there of. In the end, they might be sent back to us or they will stay in that tribe for the rest of their lives under strict command." Fuyumi explained.

Nowaki was relieved he passed without a problem, it seemed anyone who was considered a danger to the tribe would be sent to be reformed. He watched the shaman pull Takei aside, the ropes were still on his legs and hands while some guards stood behind him. The same result happened to three other people, two men and one woman.

Fuyumi watched as the young woman was moved aside as she shook her head. "It seems my husband really doesn't see the use in them, this is not a good sign...and four in a row too."

Nowaki felt nervous for Misaki, he watched the young man shivering on his spot as he was lead up the stone steps to the throne. He didn't know what the leader and the shaman saw inside everyone to know what was acceptable or not. He only hoped Misaki passed without a problem and everyone else who followed after him.

* * *

><p>The leader looked Kana directly in the eyes when he saw her unwavering stare. He noted how she didn't struggle in her binds and simply watched her surroundings when she waited for her evaluation. She was relaxed in front of him and didn't show any indication of bringing any danger to his tribe. Her eyes presented knowledge, for what subject, he had no idea but it would be revealed once time passed on. She needed to get rid of the clothing she had on, the material would overheat her when it grew hotter in the day.<p>

Kana gulped at his cold stare, this man overlooked all of these people who were staring at them from a distance and was serious in protecting them. When the leader and the shaman spoke, she didn't understand any of the words the men exchanged with each other, all of this just felt like a dream. Moments later, the leader nodded his head as the guards tore apart the binds on her wrists and her legs. She smiled gratefully as she rubbed the sore spots on her wrists.

She locked eyes with the others who were pushed aside, some of them glared at her for having her binds released. All she could do was look away, it wasn't her fault that she was let free without the ropes tying her together. She didn't know the qualifications of having someone pass but she was just thrilled her hands and feet weren't restricted anymore.

She jumped when the leader asked her in a thick accent. "Your name?"

Kana looked up in surprise when she answered. "Kana Narita." She didn't know there were people on this island that spoke Japanese, at least she wouldn't misunderstand what they wanted of her when they were all settled.

"Go sit with the other one on the log." He told her as Kana nodded her head, instantly walking over to Nowaki and the second leader, she sat down with her hands on her lap.

Misaki was gently pushed forward after Kana walked away, he interlaced his fingers together as he froze when his eyes connected with the leader. He was so terrified, he never imagined that there were other people on this island and how they would capture them in their sleep. Misaki tried not to cry, he wanted nothing more than to go back home to Japan. At least everything there was normal, there was the normal stress involved but it was better than being looked over by such scary people.

The shaman looked over Misaki, moving his tied up limbs, poking at his face as Misaki quickly shut his eyes. Some tears ran down his cheeks as the men stared at each other in confusion at this reaction. Everyone else either glaring at them or stood their ground, they had never gotten someone who cried in front of them before.

Hiroki reached out his hand and patted Misaki's shoulder. "Calm down. My father is not going to hurt you."

Misaki stared at him in shock. "Y-You know Japanese?" Hiroki nodded his head as he motioned Misaki to turn his attention to the leader who was still examining him. "H-How?"

"Pay attention to the leader, brat." Hiroki told him. "Unless you want to remain tied down like the other ones over there." Misaki turned and saw the number of people who were placed aside, his eyes widened as he shook his head. "Good. Now wipe those tears and pay attention."

Misaki hastily wiped the tears from his face with his shoulders since he couldn't use his hands.

_"Thank you for calming him down. I don't understand why he reacted in such a way."_

_"He might be homesick, he is young, he probably hasn't been far away from home before."_ Hiroki suggested to his father who nodded his head in agreement.

_"I agree."_

The shaman looked Misaki over as he walked around him when he commented. _"He seems...good, healthy, not weak at all by the sign of these callouses on his hands. He might be really compliant to our rules and won't go against us like the first one we pulled aside."_

Misaki stared at them and didn't move a muscle. He relaxed his body as he turned his eyes toward the log, where he saw the young woman who went before him and Nowaki talking to the second leader with smiles on their faces. Maybe it wouldn't be bad being there but Misaki was still not sure, he was still afraid of his new surroundings.

_"I see the same thing,"_ Soshi said as he looked into Misaki's eyes and the young man couldn't look away.

Soshi nodded his head as the guards cut Misaki's binds and a heavy burden was released from his shoulders. Misaki didn't know where to cry again or laugh that he wasn't going to be tied up.

"Your name." Soshi demanded, Misaki jumped at his voice as he shivered.

"M-Misaki Takahashi."

"Sit with the others."

Misaki didn't have to be told twice as he bolted to Nowaki's side. He sat right next to the young woman from earlier, who introduced herself as Kana. She was laughing and making jokes as if she didn't notice that she was stuck on the island. Misaki assumed that she was making the best of her situation and wasn't showing how scared she really was to be there.

Misaki met the second leader who had the kindest voice and made him feel welcome. She excused her husband's intimidating presence and Misaki wondered how she could have married someone so scary.

* * *

><p>After the rest of the people were accepted into the tribe, the ones who were placed aside were escorted by the guard to reside inside of the shaman's hut. Nowaki watched them struggling against their holds, well the men were struggling, the young woman walked without a problem. He still didn't understand how the leader and the shaman knew who needed a deeper evaluation but it wasn't his place to give an opinion. After living for so long, he still couldn't tell who was trustworthy or not, but then again he gave everyone the benefit of the doubt.<p>

The ones who remained free, were sent to the river to take a quick bath. The women went to different section of the lake so the men wouldn't see them, they were relieved to know they wouldn't be forced to bathe together just to keep an eye on them. Although, the children were nearby watching what they were doing. When they were done, they were sent to a hut to change into different clothes. Everyone was self conscious in showing their bodies but when they saw everyone in the tribe not paying attention to their exposed skin, the feeling gradually went away.

Nowaki spent most of the day exploring the village, the surrounding areas, he was sent back to the village plenty of times when he ventured too far. He assumed it was because of the other tribes who might take offense of him stepping into their territory so he tried remembering which places he couldn't go too. It was fairly difficult since everything looked exactly the same to him but he saw the young children running around with no problem whatsoever, so he had to memorize his locations better.

Misaki was pulled into playing some games with the kids who grabbed onto him the moment he walked out of the hut. He forgot for a brief moment where he was and the fact he wouldn't see his brother again. That was, until he watched an older boy gave a little boy a piggy back ride, he tried to prevent himself from crying in front of them.

Kana joined in the games as she distracted Misaki who went back to smiling after a while. She was glad to have distracted him, she could tell he was immensely upset with what happened and eventually he would accept his reality. In the meantime, he needed subtle pushes and guidance from everyone who remained from the flight to help him out. As a nurse, she felt it was her duty to help so she didn't mind making sure Misaki was comfortable.

After a tiring day, Misaki caught up to the second leader, curiously he asked her. "Fuyumi-san, where are we supposed to stay?"

The ones who remained, stood up and went to the second leader who simply smiled at them. "That's easy, your new accommodations are already finished so you can go in there now if you want. In a few days we will have a celebration to welcome you all, so I hope you all enjoy dancing because we can go almost the whole night when we celebrate. Now if you follow me." She started walking ahead as everyone kept up with her.

They chatted in between each other over how they could possibly celebrate without a radio or colorful lights to bring the mood the dance. The usual manner they imagined parties was with food, small talk and a dance somewhere in the duration of the party. They couldn't understand their language at all so they didn't know if anything they did would have the villagers not like them.

They passed by a giant tree full of plump fruit when they turned to the right. Fuyumi lifted up her dress as she walked over the roots and some wet dirt which happened when they were bringing up jugs of water for their newest additions. She pointed to the hut with plenty of flowers surrounding it, courtesy of the children and extra water jugs were placed outside with a lid on each one.

"That is your new home, I hope you like it since we spent a while making sure it was comfortable." Fuyumi told them as they ran past her, she giggled before she made her way back to her own home.

Nowaki let out a deep sigh as he kept walking in the forest. His challenge of remembering where he was going was turning into a failure, he had not found the tree with the moss and he had to admit, he was lost.

A smile graced his face when he saw Hiroki gathering some fruit, he ran toward him. "Kamijou-san!"

Hiroki paused in his movements, turning to Nowaki, he stared at the newcomer. "You shouldn't be this far in the forest," He looked up at the sun setting in the sky. "And it is almost dark, you might get lost."

Nowaki sheepishly laughed. "Well..I did get lost. I tried memorizing where I was going like those kids from earlier and I simply forgot."

Hiroki shook his head as he grabbed his spear and tossed his fruit on the basket on his back. "Next time, ask or tell someone where you are going. We are really deep in the forest and we won't know you are missing." He walked on ahead. "I'll take you to your hut, I'm sure my mother already told the others where you will be living."

Nowaki followed after him when he asked. "Which part of Japan is your mother from?"

Hiroki stopped when he thought about it and he responded. "Tokyo, she told me she was from Tokyo."

"Really, I was living there before I was going to study in America." Nowaki said as he walked closer to Hiroki and the man resumed walking.

"Study?"

"I was going to study to become a doctor." Nowaki told Hiroki as he rubbed his arms, "This program was supposed to help finish the last bit of my schooling before I got into my residency."

"Ah." Hiroki moved the straps on his basket to make it more comfortable on his shoulders. "You sound..lackluster over the whole thing."

"Well, it was a goal I set for myself and by being here, I missed my chance to finish it." Nowaki sighed. "But oh well, I can't feel upset over it when I could have ended up in a much worse situation."

Hiroki said. "You are lucky you didn't end up on the other side of the island, they are not kind to newcomers."

"Your mother told me the same thing earlier today." Nowaki asked. "How did she end up here?"

Hiroki turned a corner, Nowaki followed, he answered. "She ended up here when the boat she was on sank and she floated on a piece of driftwood onto this island after a whole day at sea. She was seventeen at the time and told me how terrified she was since she didn't understand the language, kind of like Takahashi."

"I'm glad he wasn't put aside, he is a kind young man."

"That's what the shaman discussed with my father. They know he wouldn't bring danger to the tribe, if he did then he would be with the others."

Nowaki asked. "What is the shaman going to do with them?"

Hiroki got onto the trail and walked on ahead as the sun set in the sky. "They will all stay with the shaman until he gives the okay, they won't have the ropes on them loosened for the sake of the tribe. It all depends on him and how the guards oversee their behavior for the next few days." Nowaki nodded his head as Hiroki stopped. "See that hut over there?" He pointed to the hut in front of them. "That's your new home with the others, you will decide how to the divide the place."

Nowaki smiled at Hiroki when he told him. "Good night, Hiroki-san."

Hiroki stared at him with an arched brow at the sudden new nickname. "Good night, Kusama." He walked away from Nowaki and went down the trail which lead to his own home.

Nowaki remained on his spot, he frowned when he whispered. "Have a safe trip back home..." He fought the urge to scratch his bandages as he rubbed his cold arms to warm them up.

His whole body shivered from the icy winds, he wondered how everyone in this tribe could handle this without freezing to death. He went back to the big hut which was provided for them and he saw everyone was huddled close to the fire. Misaki looked up at him and held out his blanket which he was sure was taken away with all of his things. Their bags and belongings were placed in the far corner of the hut, nothing looked disturbed, he was sure they would have looked through their things.

Nowaki sat down right next to Misaki as he wrapped himself with his blanket. The placed his hands close to the fire as they warmed up and the hut quickly grew warm with all of their bodies inside of it. Kana and the other women managed to share one big blanket, they were content in sharing their warmth with each other as they began talking to each other.

Misaki held the picture of his brother close to his chest while he remained on his spot. The second in command was so kind in explaining everything to him, she wasn't so terrifying like her husband and the shaman who were talking in their language. If he was honest, he didn't want to live there, he wanted someone to save them and take them back to Japan.

"Nowaki-san..." Nowaki turned to Misaki as he bundled himself up properly in his blanket. "I want to go home."

Nowaki nodded his head. "I know..but you have to get used to this reality, we are stuck here for the time being. We can't change that."

Kana reached out and patted Misaki's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, we can count on Fuyumi-san to look after us. This is a tough transition but we have to look on the bright side, we are all alive."

"We can count on Hiroki-san too, they have been immensely kind to us through all of this. We can trust them."

Misaki nodded his head as he pulled his legs to his chest. "I know..."

TBC


	4. Getting Settled in

_A/N: Thank you all for loving this fic since I had no idea that many would have liked it. It really is encouraging and it is making me want to write more. I have this whole thing pretty planned out, I just have to write the chapter names so I can get better ideas over it. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Getting Settled in...<p>

Nowaki yawned when he sat up from the bed he shared with everyone in the hut and stretched out his limbs. The light peeked through the fur curtain which served as their door, he turned around and saw everyone was still in a deep sleep. After sleeping on the sand the night before, having a comfortable bed provided to them was an improvement. The blankets which covered everyone were pushed away from them, Nowaki couldn't blame them, it was growing increasingly hot since the sun rose in the sky. He was sure it was going to be a particularly hot day and the fact they were provided suitable clothing for this weather was something he appreciated.

He poked the bed and feathers peeked out from the fur lining of the bed. It was well put and sturdy with the ropes used to keep it together, Nowaki didn't know if the other families on the island used beds but he was grateful that they had one. One thing he wished they had were pillows, he was never able to fall asleep without clutching one or resting his head on a soft pillow. He didn't want to complain, the leaders and the village were so courteous to their ordeal so he could deal without the soft plush.

His hands touched the bandages on his head and felt the paste that Hiroki put on him seeping through the corners of the bandages. He might have to take another bath later on in the day, well if he was allowed to leave the village. They were not situated into their roles yet so he was sure the whole village would keep a close eye on them. Although, the ones who were placed aside due to further inspection were watched over with extra security.

In a way, he felt bad that those people were speculated as having dangerous tendencies for this tribe. However the tribe judged people, the ones who had the final say were the shaman and the first leader. The second leader was the one who managed the peace and tended to all of the troubles on her own, with some help from the first leader if it was necessary. She explained her role which was more interpersonal than the main leader and after gaining the loyalty of the tribe, she was more eager at her older age to talk to everyone.

It helped that she knew the language and she told the passengers that she was more or less fluent after a few years. It wouldn't take them too long to learn the language and she encouraged them to practice any words they heard. The passengers told her they would try but not all of them wanted to learn the language, they still had the hope they would be able to escape.

The second leader was stranded on the island thirty years ago, technology had evolved substantially since then. With that information, there was still hope they would be found. They didn't want them to think they were ungrateful of their hospitality but a majority wanted to go home and forget about all of this mess.

Nowaki got up from his side of the bed as he peeked outside of the hut and saw plenty of the villagers walking around. His eyes caught a young man's gaze and he smiled when he waved at him. The young man hesitated a bit but waved back a few seconds later, then he went on his merry way with a spear in his hands. Nowaki moved the fur curtain aside as he walked outside, his new sandals crunched the grass under his feet.

He made it to the middle of the whole tribe, a circular section where the plants were cleared out, leaving the grass and the double thrones of the leaders. The villagers behaved like anyone else back in Japan, he walked near a group of young girls who stared at him and started giggling. The older people were playing some gave that didn't require much movement, some were pointing at the homes or even the young children who were screaming their heads off with frowns on their faces. Everyone was either busy doing something or sleeping underneath the trees which obscured the harsh sun away from them.

Everything was peaceful, the sounds of the birds chirping and even the slamming of rocks wasn't harsh to the ears. Nowaki took in a deep breath, taking in all the smells which surrounded him. For the first time in years, he didn't smell overwhelming perfume or cologne, it was all fresh air. Something he would have never gotten unless he was out in the country which he almost never ventured off to since he knew no one to stay with to enjoy nature.

In a way, the airplane landing in the ocean made him open his heart to this new experience. He didn't have to worry about studying for school, working his list of part time jobs to make ends meet at his small rental and this was a new beginning. Even if he was never found, at least he had a new place to call home with other people.

He just had to learn the language so he could start talking to people.

Opening his eyes, Nowaki stared around the surrounding area. The atmosphere from when he woke up tied up and where he was now standing was vastly different. Before he was scared and stressed, now he was relaxed.

Nowaki saw a familiar long brown haired man a good distance away from where he stood. There were a few other men carrying some items which were wrapped with fur and Hiroki was walking right behind them. His usual loincloth was ditched for a long skirt which reached down to his knees and his hair was let go of the band which held it together the last time he saw him.

"Hiroki-san!" Nowaki waved at him from his far away distance, this caught the attention of the group of men who nudged Hiroki's shoulder.

Hiroki turned to stare at him, his brow arched, his hands were full to the brink with items. He recognized Nowaki when he saw his bright blue eyes, no one else on this island had eyes like those. His stature was different from all of the other people as well, the man was an easily spotted target for anyone that would try looking for him.

Hiroki didn't know if it was something important but he did tell the newcomers to ask them questions if they needed anything. His mother must not have waken up yet or she was somewhere else on the island that none of them saw her. He knew for sure they were not going to ask his father, the terrifying face which judged them yesterday were not going to want to talk to him anytime soon.

Not that he blamed them.

His father intimidated plenty of the people in the tribe but he was sure it was now out of respect at this point.

He told his group. _"Go on without me and make sure to give the weapons directly to Aki, then come back with the herbs needed for the shaman's medicine."_

They all nodded his heads as they walked away and Hiroki jumped down from the small hill onto the ground. His feet managed to miss the thick roots which were spread on the ground and his basket was still tied around his shoulders. Nowaki tried not to wince since a jump from that distance hurt the feet if someone was barefoot, especially if the person landed on the roots.

Hiroki walked directly to Nowaki and asked him. "Is anything wrong?"

Nowaki shook his head when he smiled. "Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to say good morning."

"That's it?" Hiroki inquired.

"Having a conversation is nothing bad, Hiroki-san." Nowaki said as it dawned on him that maybe Hiroki was busy and he might have intruded on him. "Were you going somewhere?"

Hiroki nodded his head, explaining everything, he held the strap of his basket. "I was told to send some new weapons to the tribe on the other side of the island actually."

Realization came to Nowaki when he asked. "I interrupted your errand didn't I?"

"Not really, the group I was going with can handle themselves on their own. Though, Aki might be annoyed that I didn't meet him. He might try to keep what we need on purpose just to annoy them since I didn't go."

"Aki?" Nowaki grew curious at the Japanese sounding name.

"My friend." Hiroki told him. "I was told some Japanese names my mother told me and I named him Aki because his name just didn't suit him in my opinion." Nowaki opened his mouth. "You are going to have to ask him when you meet him, don't ask me." Nowaki closed his mouth with a pout.

Hiroki's hair blew harshly when the wind blew and Nowaki burst into laughter. The hair blocked a good portion of Hiroki's face and became tangled on the surrounding branches behind the man. Hiroki moved his hair aside with disgruntled look which made Nowaki laugh even harder.

Hiroki tapped his foot, waiting for Nowaki's laughter to subside before he talked again. Moments later, the laughter went down to low giggles while Nowaki struggled to keep his laughter in check in front of Hiroki.

"Are you done?"

Nowaki snorted. "I'm sorry but-" He laughed again. "The look on your face!"

"I'm happy I amuse you." Came a sarcastic reply from Hiroki who crossed his arms over his chest.

Holding his hand up, Nowaki controlled himself, he stared at Hiroki with a smile. "Sorry about that..you are not mad right."

Shaking his head, Hiroki told him, "No." There was no point in anger when he didn't keep his own hair in check.

Nowaki let out a sigh of relief, "That's good." He stared at Hiroki's tangled up hair when he asked. "Do you have your hair tie?"

Hiroki took out a ripped piece of clothing and handed it to Nowaki. In turn, Nowaki walked around Hiroki and took out pieces of leaves out of Hiroki's long hair. He was amazed at Hiroki's nice looking hair, the humidity should have made the hair frizz up but it seemed Hiroki didn't have this type of hair. His fingers went through the hair, taking out more rubbish while making sure there was nothing else while he made sure not to cause any pain when he fixed some of the knots.

"...What are you doing?" Hiroki knew exactly what Nowaki was doing but he didn't understand why he was fixing up his hair, it would turn into a mess when the day ended anyway. "There is no point in trying to fix it."

Nowaki continued on touching Hiroki's hair, he told him with a smile. "I want to fix it, it's no problem with me. And besides," He crouched down closer to Hiroki's ear. "It would look like in a braid in my opinion."

Hiroki's cheeks turned slightly pink, he blamed it on the weather growing hotter as the sun got higher up in the sky. "Do what you want, hurry up with what you are doing. I have things to do."

Nowaki snickered. "Alright." When he was sure there was no more leaves or twigs in Hiroki's hair, he separated the hair into three pieces and started to braid it. "You should trim it too, it would be a shame to cut it with lack of management. Your mother's hair is healthy and well taken cared of, you should follow her example."

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched but remained where he stood. "This coming from a man with short hair." Nowaki stopped moving his hands to listen to Hiroki. "If you haven't noticed, everyone has long hair in this tribe."

Nowaki thought back on all of the villagers he saw throughout his walk. "There was a couple with short hair carrying a child, what about them?"

"They cut their hair short and burned it for the health of their child. It's an old superstition that doesn't hold any value but my parents did it when I was born." Hiroki's eyes stared at the flowers in front of him. "It is also done when someone takes in another child as their own due to whatever circumstance that leaves the child without their parents."

Nowaki kept his gaze on the remaining strands of hair in his hands and remained quiet. He wasn't ashamed of his stay in the orphanage, it was one his drives to enter medical school to prove that orphans had a chance in the real world and were not worthless. No one ever told him any backhanded comments to his face but he was sure they whispered behind his back. He wasn't too dense not to figure out the facial expressions and the tone people used after they found out, this was why he never revealed his background so easily.

He told Misaki because the young man was in distress and he knew Misaki wouldn't judge him for it. To find out the young man lost his parents at a young age and his brother raised him until he was in high school and had to move to Canada for his job, Misaki lived a long life before he lived it. He had a twinkle in his eye when he talked about his nephew to the woman he chatted with after he got out of his funk.

"Nowaki?"

Nowaki snapped from his thoughts, he smiled as he finished the braid and tied the torn up strip of cloth at the end. "Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"About going home?"

Nowaki's smile turned into a frown. "I have no home to go back to, I only stayed in the city to study, nothing more."

Hiroki took that as a sign to drop it and didn't ask any more questions on the issue. "Thanks for braiding my hair...it will be ruined by the time I get back home in the night."

Nowaki pouted. "Don't ruin it so fast, I worked hard on it."

"Whatever." Hiroki noticed one of the women pointing to Nowaki, he nodded his head to her, he turned back to Nowaki. "You should go with Fauna for a while," Nowaki stared at him in confusion, Hiroki pointed to the woman with a basket full of fruit in her arms. "It seems she wants you help her with the fruit gathering, you are up early so you might as well go help."

Nowaki nodded his head as he smiled. "Of course! I would love to! Um...do I just stay quiet the whole time..I mean I don't know any of your language."

Hiroki stated. "She knows Japanese, Nowaki. Well slightly, so you can understand what she tries to mean." He patted him on the back. "Go on, she won't stay waiting for long."

"Alright, see you later?"

Hiroki told him that he would, Nowaki took on running to the young lady while he turned away from him. His hands touched the braid with gentleness, smiling lightly, he walked away from the middle of the whole tribe.

* * *

><p>Kana woke up by the sound of a zipper and a bag dropped onto the ground with a slight thud. She opened her eyes, squinting, she made out the outline of one of the young men who were stranded on the island with them. The thin body and the short hair cut proved her analysis, none of the other women had short hair, well except for her. Rubbing her eyes, she saw the guy more clearly and realized that it was Misaki who was near the pile of bags they placed in the corner of the cabin.<p>

Misaki heard her shuffling in their bed as he turned to her. "Good morning, Kana-san!" He didn't mean to wake her up but he was eager to leave the hut and start out his day, though he didn't expect that anyone would hear him all about.

"Good morning." She smiled lightly as she cuddled against her blanket, she reached for her glasses that she left above her head last night. "You are up early."

Misaki grinned without a care in the world. "I know, I'm going to go to the lake for a bath but this time I am taking my towel with me to dry myself off with."

"You are going to go to the lake again Misaki?" Kana asked the young man in confusion as she put her glasses on her face. "Wouldn't it be easier if we all went together as a group? This way you won't get lost when you go out to bathe."

Misaki stuffed his bag with his blanket and made sure his soap was inside before he zipped it up. "It's pretty early in the day so I wanted to make sure I was alone to wash myself and...I wanted some alone time to think too." He smiled as he put the bag over his shoulders and walked toward the entrance.

Kana sat up as she stretched out her arms and yawned. "Just be careful..."

Misaki's eyes twinkled when he smiled. "I will! I will try to bring some food if I can find anything." He walked out of the entrance as he immediately took the trail which lead to the lake.

He wasn't too surprised when he saw plenty of the villagers walking around, some were making clothing, others were picking fruit from the trees, he caught a few carrying jugs full of water. There were kids who ran around, they broke in fits of giggles every so often but Misaki saw them playing the same game he participated in the day before. Smiling lightly, he walked past all of the activity and took in all of the scenery of the forest and the perched birds that ate some of the fruit that were left over from the earlier pickings. Now that he wasn't afraid, Misaki saw the beauty of the forest, he only saw pictures and scenes on tv but it didn't beat the real deal.

His brother would have loved to wander through the forest with the whole family. Manami carrying the new baby when she grew older, Takahiro walked on ahead with a huge basket of food while he carried his Mahiro in his arms. Biting the inside of his cheek, Misaki briefly stopped in his tracks as tears accumulated in his eyes. He didn't want to cry again, there was honestly no point when nothing could change.

Wiping the tears from his face, he smiled in bitterness and sniffled. He couldn't share any more moments with his family, he was now truly alone with people he just met in an airplane. He resumed walking, wiping his face again with the back of his hand but looked at his surroundings so he didn't get lost.

The moment Misaki made it to the lake, he peeked over his shoulder and any other place he might find anyone. Letting out a sigh of relief, he walked down the small trial which connected with a small patch of grass, connecting to the actual lake. He placed his bag in one of the spaces of the roots from one of the many trees surrounding the lake, surprisingly he didn't see any fish swimming in this small section of water. They were most likely in the river on the other side of the tribe and he was glad for it. He didn't want fish touching his bare skin.

He placed his hands on the ties which held his new clothes together when he heard the splashing of water. Misaki snapped to the left and saw someone without any clothes in the lake. He recognized the long brown hair and the scars, his eyes widened the moment he stared below the waist.

Misaki blushed when he got an eyeful of Hiroki's bare butt, he covered his eyes and looked away. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you were bathing I apologize."

Hiroki had no shame as he turned around and placed his hands on his hips, he said to Misaki. "You have seen a dick before haven't you? There's one between your legs if you haven't noticed."

"O-Of course I have seen one and have one! I used to bathe with my brother all the time when I was little!" Misaki kept his eyes covered with his hands. "It's just that I didn't expect anyone to be taking a bath this early in the morning! There is such a thing as privacy you know!"

Hiroki stared up at Misaki. "Just to let you know kid, there is no privacy on this island when it comes to bathing. You either have a spotter, bathe in the coldness of night or bathe in your clothes. Take your pick before you decide to bathe."

Misaki peeked through his fingers, trying to keep his attention on Hiroki's face. "But I didn't think anyone would be here this early..."

Hiroki walked toward the tree his clothes were located and avoided the rocks near the shore with finesse. "I'm sure you only saw my butt, so I don't know why you are being so flustered." He grabbed his skirt that he placed on one of the branches which leaned over the lake. "You are going to have to get used to it unless you will react like this to everyone else who bathes in this tribe."

Misaki's face turned into an even darker red. "You mean the women bathe without a care too?"

Hiroki studied Misaki for a moment, then shook his head, he got onto the grass and let the air dry him off. "Of course as I said, there is no privacy in the matter of bathing. Though everyone takes offense if someone stares at them while bathing on purpose."

When his body was sufficiently dry, Hiroki put on his long skirt and tossed his braid over his shoulder. After Nowaki left to help one of the women, the braid was left undisturbed by his hands. It helped that his hair wasn't all over his face but he didn't want to see any disappointment in Nowaki's face if he saw he ruined his work form earlier. Peeking over his shoulder, he still saw Misaki covering his face, he rolled his eyes at the display. To him, nakedness was no big deal but it seemed where his mother came from were not used to seeing people in the nude on a daily basis.

Misaki had to get used to his new life or he would never see anything on this island because he was distracted from the lack of clothing on everyone else. Although, Misaki was safe compared to some of the men who were put aside for re-evaluation. His father and the Shaman saw the evil intentions in their eyes without a second thought, Hiroki knew their departure to the other tribe was inevitable.

Not that he cared about them, anyone who was harmful to their peaceful living needed to be gone.

Hiroki didn't hear anyone else coming along, he commented. "No one else is around, you better make this bath quick."

Misaki peeked through his fingers and saw Hiroki was fully dressed. He furiously nodded his head as Hiroki walked away without another word. The young man touched his warm face and contemplated on his reaction. He had shared a bathhouse with men before so why did he react this way?

TBC


	5. Dancing in the Night

Chapter 5: Dancing in the Night...

After all of the passengers were formally introduced to Fauna, one of the many villagers who gathered the fruit from the trees, they were shocked when she introduced herself in broken Japanese. The surprise of the reveal wore off after spending a few days helping her and the group who usually grabbed the fruit for the tribe. She directed them to the proper areas to gather the right wood to build a fire in their shared cabin and knowing which vegetation was edible. There were days they just observed what everyone else did in their daily lives while they got a rare visit from Hiroki showing them the surrounding area. He never ventured too far in the forest, his explanation that they have anywhere else to go annoyed them but they knew he had a point. They would get lost without anyone leading them around or memorizing the safe areas. Although, they were told the safe areas changed often.

The women tried not to openly ogle at the men who either wore loincloths or walked around the buff. Some couldn't help but stare at Hiroki when he lead them around in his impromptu tour. He was right in front of them, it was not like he knew they stared at him but their giggling might have given them away. The men also glanced at Hiroki but tried paying attention to what he told them, they still had hope in escaping and they needed all the possible information to plan their escape. Nowaki averted his eyes from Hiroki throughout the tour, ever since he realized he checked him out in the beginning, he tried hard not to stare at his assets.

When Hiroki gave them an icy glare at the end of the tour before he dismissed himself, they realized he had knowledge of their stares from the very beginning. Before the man left, a wild boar charged out of the trees which freaked everyone out. The moment they saw Hiroki tackle down a full grown wild pig, they were glad Hiroki didn't retaliate against their disrespectful glances. Nowaki was in awe of Hiroki's grace even when he was wrestling that animal to the ground.

The second leader, Fuyumi, discussed how the weather grew hotter as the seasons passed. So, it would be to their benefit to get used to the lack of clothes of everyone on the island because their clothing didn't suit the tropical weather. They all placed their old clothing in one corner of the hut so they wouldn't get tempted to wear it out again. Their bags were also in the same spot.

Nowaki always caught Hiroki glancing over at him when he walked past him. Although, he made it seem like he didn't notice. He didn't want to assume why the leaders son stared at him. Hopefully it was because of something good and not out of something horrible.

At times, he wondered if anyone realized he had gone missing before making it to the United States. The flight and the passenger list might have gotten released already after such a short time it was missing. He knew the university which had his spot for the medical program was replaced with someone else. They wouldn't retain it in hopes of him returning back in time, he was way past the deadline to make it there in person. There were other students who wanted that spot more than anything. He wasn't mad about it.

He regretted not having started the program to begin with and completing his doctrine. So many hours he spent working part time jobs to help pay for tuition and the sleepless nights trying to memorize the human body. At first, anger filled his body when he pondered about this at night. He thought he did everything right in life to not have anything horrible happen to him. After such a hard life, he only wanted to live comfortable in a nice house away from the city between the times in between his job. He had no chance of attaining this anymore.

All of that hard work went to waste on this island. There was no modern medicine or equipment to do anything he had trained in his classes. His first aid kit would only last them for so long. He already noticed his bandages were running low after he replaced his own bandages when he bathed.

Eventually, the leaders might ask him and Kana to train under the Shaman since they knew a lot about medicine. It wouldn't surprise him. Leader Fuyumi was impressed that two of them knew a lot about modern medicine to help them out when anyone was sick. She understood how they had to conform to the limited methods of medicine on the island but it was always a good thing to have more people who knew medicinal practices.

He noticed how happy she looked when she spoke Japanese. She probably still missed home after so many decades, he felt selfish for wanting to leave immediately when she remained undetected for so long. There was a slim chance they would all get found. All of them still retained with this desire but they couldn't rely on it too much. Their spirits broke even more with every single sunrise coming up in the sky. Not much time passed and they knew the search parties had given up on finding the ship or anyone else.

Yet, they were quick to settle in the swing of thing in the tribe. Everyone was helpful in getting them to understand how to do a chore for the tribe and didn't get angry when they messed up. Half of them went to the big group for fruits while the other half went to fish since hunting actual game was dangerous for them. They saw teenagers with spears, killing small game, leaving the bigger ones to the full grown adults. Really, they were out of their league if they attempted to do it.

The realization of their permanent stay slowly sunk in. Their destiny was to remain on this island until their deaths.

* * *

><p>Misaki's eyes widened, he quickly jumped back when two big wild boars were dumped in the middle of the village. The other passengers stared in shock while they saw some of the people already gutting the dead animals while the younger people brought in fruits, vegetables and many herbs in their baskets. Their knives easily cut through the flesh without any effort and Misaki almost turned green in the face. He was used to getting fresh meat from the supermarket, seeing it cut in front of his eyes, just made him sick. All he wanted to do was run off and vomit what was left of his breakfast onto the ground.<p>

Covering his mouth with his hand, he averted his eyes to chase the feeling away. He heard the other passengers pulled in different directions to help them out with the preparations of the food. Peeking to the side, he saw the head leader walking through the middle of the tribe. He tried his best not to seem useless in front of this man. Leader Soshi scared all of the passengers, the stern face and multiple scars boosted up the intimidation factor. Even Nowaki was afraid to talk to the man on his own.

Misaki snatched up a left over basket that was left on the ground. He took a few steps forward and bumped into someone. Jumping in fear for a brief moment, Misaki looked up and as relieved to see Nowaki staring back down at him.

"Misaki, why are you looking so scared?" Nowaki bemused.

"No reason!" Misaki answered as he took a few steps closer to Nowaki while he peeked over his shoulder.

He let out a sigh of relief when Leader Soshi wasn't in sight. Holding his basket close to his chest, he pouted, he couldn't believe he let himself get scared.

Nowaki shook his head in amusement. He fixed up the bandages on his head, he thought about taking them off, the bruise must have healed already. Later on in the day, he would ask Kana to check everything to make sure nothing was off. With how squeamish Misaki seemed after seeing those dead boar, he didn't know if he would be up to checking his head for the wounds.

Fuyumi held her own basket full of what seemed like sweet potatoes as she stopped in front of Nowaki and Misaki. "I suggest helping everyone out, you won't get anything to eat if you don't bring in something or help to cook the food." Her long brown hair was held together with a piece of ripped cloth, she wore a knee-length dress which provided more movement. "My husband just left toward the ocean with Hiroki and some other gatherers for some fish."

Nowaki nodded his head when he commented. "Oh...so we put the work in and we get rewarded with food right?" Fuyumi nodded her head while some kids ran past her with some sticks for the fire. "I thought leaders didn't have to work...well you are technically royalty aren't you?"

She grinned. "I can't very well sit and watch everyone work and I don't mind. It works up an appetite at the end of the day." Fuyumi told them as she placed the basket on the ground, her arms were starting to ache from the strain of carrying the whole thing.

Hiroki appeared beside her out of nowhere when he informed her, _"Mother, I have invited Aki to come welcome our new guests. I don't know if he will come, you know how selective he is when he leaves his home."_

Nowaki stood there and listened to Hiroki's smooth voice saying those foreign words. The language sounded so amazing when it came from Hiroki's lips. He glanced down at Misaki and saw the same mesmerized look on his face.

Fuyumi grinned. _"I know he will come, we haven't had a party in such a long time. We are all long due to having a good time. Although, I can't say the same for the rest of his tribe though. Did you tell him his tribe was invited if they behaved right?"_

_"I did. I know he won't tell them about the invitation, you know how much he doesn't associate with them anymore. This status they gave him due to his coloring has made him get a big head over the attention the women are throwing at him." _Hiroki explained as he rolled his eyes._ "He should get a wife to settle whatever is going on over there."_

_"Getting married doesn't settle a person down if they don't chose to do it themselves." _Fuyumi saw Nowaki and Misaki standing beside her in silence, she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that, we don't tend to speak Japanese very often so we are still getting used to speaking it with you all."

Nowaki shook his head with a reassuring smile. "It's no problem at all." He turned to Hiroki. "Hiroki-san, Fuyumi-san told us you were in the ocean for the day."

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. "Father sent me back, he has enough people to help him out so I can help with the heavy baskets." He crouched down and grabbed his mother's basket.

"Hiroki, I am _not_ that old yet." Fuyumi sighed. "Your father needs to stop sending you to me so I don't have to lift anything. Give it to me." Hiroki's face turned red, his mother hit his reasons right on point, he handed her the basket. "Honestly, stay here to help or go back to your father."

Hiroki pouted as he averted his eyes from his mother, she always brought out his childish side. "I'll...go back in a little bit."

Fuyumi grinned as she ruffled his hair and noticed the tangles. "Hiroki, you need to untangle your hair. It's all over the place. What happened to that nice braid you had the other day?"

"I am going in the ocean anyway, the water would only make it worse if I fixed it now." Hiroki told her as he avoided Nowaki and Misaki's gaze, he would see them later at the party anyway. "I'll see you later."

"Alright, sweetheart." Fuyumi saw him hurry out of their sight, she turned to Misaki and handed him the basket. "Now, go hand those to the people cooking the food. I'll go back to gather more myself."

Misaki almost fell to the ground at the weight of the basket as Fuyumi walked past him and snatched the basket that fell on the ground. Nowaki held Misaki to stabilize him on his feet and Misaki pouted. He didn't think he was that weak but he was proved wrong. Someone as dainty as Fuyumi carried this like it was nothing. He had to exercise to grow big and strong like the rest of the men in the village.

Nowaki saw his facial expression as he patted his head. "It's okay Misaki, we'll both grow strong in now time."

Misaki harrumphed. "Yeah right, you are a tower. You can probably knock down a tree."

Nowaki snorted in amusement as he walked away from him. "I'll be over here if you need me."

Misaki stood there, his arms gripped the basket hard as he waddled over to a young woman. He almost groaned out loud when the girl took it from him and gently placed it to the side like it was no big deal. It seemed everyone on this island were just insanely strong.

Misaki poked his bicep with a pout. He was going to exercise immediately.

* * *

><p>Nowaki watched everyone else as they danced and had a good time. He ate and savored the food he picked from the piles of food. At first, he couldn't believe all of the varieties which came as a result from all of the help everyone did to make this all possible. Even the other passengers were enjoying themselves and danced along with someone who motioned in lieu of asking. The language barrier did stifle some conversations but a good portion of the villagers knew some words in Japanese. Which prompted the passengers to quit their stubbornness and tried learning more of the language on the island, Nowaki wasn't surprised when he saw Misaki and Kana asking the head gatherer how to translate some words.<p>

There were different size drums which made different sounds for the music. Some of the women were singing songs which sounded so beautiful to Nowaki. The songs transitioned to slow to fast but it settled into a pace for slow dancing between people. Couples were dancing with each other with smiles on their faces, some had their children clinging to their legs as they danced. The ones who were single rapidly went to the crowd to pick someone out for a quick dance.

Nowaki shook his head when some of the woman stood in front of him. He already knew they wanted him to dance with them but he was still enjoying the food. Maybe later he would dance with someone. Flashbacks of his own attempts to dance appeared in his mind as he sighed. He knew he danced like a tall and stiff scarecrow.

Picking one of the ripest fruit he could find from the pile, he took a huge bite, the juice trickled down his chin. He sat back and watched the ones dancing near the big pyre in the middle.

Hiroki stood right in front of Nowaki with his arms across his chest. "Why are you not dancing?"

Nowaki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he smiled lightly. "I am enjoying the food too much to get up and dance. Do you dance, Hiroki-san?"

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. "On occasion, I am only asking because the rest of the people who came with you are out there dancing with everyone."

Nowaki searched the area and noticed that he was the only one sitting down. He scratched the back of his head. His dancing left anything to be desired, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the tribe.

Hiroki sighed as he put his hand out. "Dance with me."

Nowaki stared at Hiroki's hand when he said. "I can't dance."

"Doesn't matter, no one is looking over here. They are too busy having fun." Hiroki softly took hold of Nowaki's hand and pulled him up on his feet.

It still took a while for Nowaki to grow accustomed to the fact that Hiroki was seriously strong for his size. "O-Okay, just don't complain that I am stepping on your feet."

Nowaki moved his hips side to side while he cringed at how awkward he moved. He was relieved when he saw Hiroki didn't mind much as he pulled him closer to him and they held hands as they danced. His eyes caught onto a messy looking braid and he had to laugh a bit, Hiroki glared up at him.

"Hiroki-san, do you know how to do a braid?" Nowaki snickered as he twirled them around in a circle.

Hiroki snapped. "Yes I can, I just had too many things to do today." He moved his head to the side so the braid slid over his shoulder and onto his back. "You have no room to talk, your hair is always in disarray."

Nowaki grinned as he placed his hand on Hiroki's lower back and dipped him. "Well, I like my messy hair, Hiroki-san."

Hiroki gripped Nowaki's arms as he rolled his eyes. "Grow your hair out and then we'll see how messy you keep it."

Nowaki made sure Hiroki was in an upright position as they slowed down their dance. "But I like my short hair."

"Everyone in this tribe grows out their hair, if you want to fit in even more you have to grow it long." Hiroki said in a bemused matter. "And you have not stepped on my feet once throughout this dance." Nowaki stared down at their feet in surprise as they settled down in a slower dance.

They were interrupted when a young woman asked Hiroki to dance and he excused himself from Nowaki. The taller man sat back down on his spot as he went back to eating the food while processing what just happened. He felt so at ease with these people and he didn't miss home at all.

Nowaki sipped some coconut water from the fruit. Placing it in the middle of his lap, he realized he didn't want anyone to find them anymore. He wanted to stay on the island.

* * *

><p>A purple eyed man carefully moved the leaves from in front of his face, his eye of vision locked on Misaki's smiling face. Those long lashes, pink tinted cheeks, green eyes, short brown hair which curled in the bottom and those full lips. He didn't mind that she had a flat chest, it didn't diminish her beauty which just blew him away. The perfect image of the type of wife that he desired. All of the women who voiced their desire for him in his tribe were not the ones he wanted. He felt nothing for them. There were many attempts, more to appease his father, the leader of the tribe, to leave him alone in the sanctity of his own home.<p>

None of them worked to his favor or his satisfaction. The small fraction of desire he had for any of them didn't last long. He wasn't about to marry them if they shared a bed. He made certain their interactions were in public and not in his home, everyone would get the wrong idea otherwise. They might get the impression that they had entered an engagement and they moved in together.

Besides, his older half-brother already married a very suitable wife, this satisfied their father. So the spotlight had left him for a while. It returned after his half-brother announced there was a child on the way, now the pressure was back on him to marry a woman to carry out the family name and this pissed him off.

The lovely young woman in front of him danced with another woman awkwardly, she kept tripping over her own floor length dress. Despite the clothing mishap, she seemed to have the best time of her life. He heard the woman call him by her name, Misaki. This stuck inside of his brain.

He wasn't about to forget the name of his future spouse. She was so beautiful and he wanted to hear her sweet voice

His hands clenched into fists when a man started dancing with her. Their hands were conjoined while they twirled around in some circles while they smiled at each other. Wanting nothing more than to snatch her away from him, he held himself back. No, he wasn't about to kidnap the girl and start their marriage on the wrong foot. His own parents marriage failed due to her own kidnapping and she never showed him any affection after he grew old enough to realize her rejection.

Not that he cared, she left the village for the other one they sent their rejects. He discovered she had another family which children she loved. His hollow heart had no feelings for the woman who left him on his own.

Letting out a deep breath, he was relieved when he saw Misaki transitioning from dancing to drinking some water. After all that dancing, no wonder she was tired. Pushing back his silver hair over his shoulder, he stood up on his feet. He needed to find a way to approach her properly.

He was not going to let his new wife get snatched away from him.

* * *

><p>Nowaki opened an oyster without staring the contents as he got up on his feet and walked to where the leaders resided. Fuyumi greeted him with a smile, Soshi glanced at him with a stern and scary expression on his face. A shiver went down Nowaki's spine at those eyes. He didn't know what exactly got Fuyumi to marry him, maybe there was something he only showed in private that no one else knew about. Not that he would try to ask her, for some reason, he knew that man was never too far from his wife.<p>

He stopped right in front of Fuyumi as she greeted him with warmness. Noting her different attire, he saw a lot more trinkets and her hair was pinned up in a very intricate style which displayed her light brown hair. Her clothing was still much more modest than the rest of the tribe, her dresses covered enough that she didn't overheat herself in the hot weather.

"How are you enjoying the party?" Fuyumi asked with a smile.

Nowaki averted his eyes from Soshi, who he knew was giving him a hard look, "I'm really enjoying myself. I never expected to have so much fun after so much work."

Fuyumi laughed. "Well, the party is supposed to celebrate your arrival and inclusion into this village. Honestly, it took much longer for me to get accepted. Decades ago, this place was much stricter than it is now."

Nowaki nodded his head as he gripped the oyster in his hands. "That's good to know...why don't you come down to dance with everyone, Fuyumi-san?"

Fuyumi waved her hand with a smile. "I don't dance without my husband," She turned to him and winked at Soshi. "After so many years, he doesn't know how to dance properly." Soshi averted his eyes from her and Nowaki tried not to laugh.

Nowaki handed her the oyster in his hands as he inquired. "You like oysters right?"

"Thank you," She held it in her hands. "These are one of my favorites, well right behind the fish that swim in these waters." She fiddled with the oyster and noticed it was already opened, she took a peek inside and her eyes widened.

Soshi turned back his gaze and a disbelieved expression appeared on his face. _"Is he...proposing to our son?"_

_"I..I don't know,"_

Nowaki bowed his head as a sign of respect. He stood upright, his smile never left his face. Although, he noticed both of the leaders were staring at the contents of the oyster with perplexed faces. He didn't understand, it was just a simple oyster.

Hiroki's eyes widened the moment Nowaki bowed his head to his mother. Then, he noticed the oyster in his mother's hands and the looks his father sent at his direction. He dropped the piece of meat he was in the process of eating. It hit the ground as the music stopped immediately. His jaw slacked, he didn't dare stare at the other people in the crowd. He didn't want to see their reactions at this outsider proposing to their leaders only son. Although, a marriage in their village was celebrated without a care in the world.

Fuyumi turned to her husband whose face transfixed into a glare. Reaching out her hand, she placed it on his shoulder but didn't say a word. What Nowaki was displaying was something that was not taken lightly. To propose in his village meant that they were serious. She wasn't sure if she remembered telling their new inhabitants on _all_ of the laws that they had in their village.

She held the oyster in her hands while she locked eyes with Nowaki. "This is for me?"

Nowaki nodded his head. "Of course, who else would it be for?" He smiled big. "I hope you like how it tastes!"

Fuyumi felt her husband's arm flex underneath her hand. "Thank you so much..." She briefly stared at the pearl in the middle of the oyster.

Did he not know that there was a pearl in this oyster?

_"Fuyumi,"_ Fuyumi turned to her husband. _"Why is he telling you to eat that pearl? Is he out of his mind?"_

_"Dearest, I think he means to eat the meat underneath the oyster." _Fuyumi noticed Nowaki had not moved from in front of her. "Did you have anything else to give us?"

Nowaki panicked for a brief moment before he reached down and handed her some ripe fruit he noticed she eyed earlier in the night. He didn't know why she didn't move from her spot but he assumed she had to stay near her husband's side, just like he didn't stay away from her.

Fuyumi blinked as she handed the oyster to Soshi, who gripped it hard enough that his hand trembled. "Thank you...um..." She turned to Soshi. _"Do you have anything to say? I accept his proposal for our son's hand but...you have agree to this too."_

"Nowaki," The taller man jumped when he heard the first leader's gruff voice address for the first time that day.

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"Come closer."

Hiroki snapped out of his stupor as walked toward them when he said. _"Father, don't tell me you are actually accepting what he is offering you?"_

_"Yes, he better not disappoint."_ Soshi told him as Nowaki stood in front of the man, confusion clean on his face. "Are you serious in what you are offering?" He presented him the open oyster with the pearl inside of it Nowaki's eyes widened.

Nowaki didn't want to seem disrespectful if he recalled his mistake, he nodded his head and bowed to him. "Yes, it is yours to keep." He had no use for the pearl, he wondered what the people in the tribe used it for.

The matter the leaders and Hiroki reacted, it seemed this item was a rarity for them on the island.

"Alright then," Soshi turned to Hiroki as he arched a brow. "What about you, do you accept this gift of his?"

Hiroki's face warmed up at the sudden question. Honestly, he never expected anyone to hand in a dowry for his hand, he always assumed he would do it when the time came around. He hid his embarrassment through nodding his head and then looked the other way.

The tribe cheered out loud as the music resumed again. The passengers were confused throughout the whole thing. Misaki noticed the warriors saying something to Hiroki in their native language which made the man snap right back at them. The men were not deterred as they kept on their comments, Nowaki sat in between them trying to wordlessly stop any fights.

Fuyumi sighed in relief. For a moment, she thought Soshi would dismiss Nowaki from the tribe after such a bold proposal and in front of the tribe. Soshi handed her the oyster, she closed the shell shut to prevent the pearl from getting lost in the ground. A smile etched on her face. It was rare for her son to show any interest in anyone. The shyness and red face meant he had wanted Nowaki for some time.

Gripping her husband's hand, he turned and stared at her with a quirked brow. Fuyumi smiled up at him and placed her head on his shoulder, she heard him cough as a result of his shyness. Decades of marriage, Soshi still had not gotten used to some public displays of affection. Not that she went _too_ overboard with him.

_"Dearest...what do you think of Hiroki's new husband?"_

_"He won't be his husband until I **see** he is suitable for him on the day of their joining."_ Soshi told her as he watched her interlace their fingers. _"And when shaman marries them. Until then, he is just going to be the person living with Hiroki tomorrow."__  
><em>

_"Ah..don't scare him off. Hiroki actually likes someone for once."_ Fuyumi teased her husband with a grin.

Soshi rolled his eyes. _"I'll stay clear of him if that's what you are implying."_

_"Don't do that, he will think you hate him." _Fuyumi laughed as she took her head off of his shoulder.

She saw a group of guards patting Nowaki and Hiroki on the back. Nowaki looked incredibly confused at the attention while Hiroki's face was beet red. In the morning, everything would change and she wondered how Nowaki would take these new developments.

TBC


	6. Utter Confusion

Chapter 6: Utter confusion...

Nowaki was rustled out of his sleep when he heard someone walking around their home. At first, he thought Misaki woke up early to bathe before anyone else woke up again and then he would find him in the lake. The last few days, Misaki kept his tradition in bathing early in the morning. He asked one of them to accompany him if they woke up around the same time as him. It was only to look around the area to check if anyone grew closer to the area while he bathed. This whole thought process left him when he opened his eyes and Misaki was dead asleep right across from his spot on their large bedding. Sitting up, he turned to look at the person, he was surprised when he caught Hiroki grabbing his carry on bag and hauled it over his shoulder.

It didn't seem Hiroki noticed he was awake at first, he only searched around the area of where his bag resided before standing up on his feet. Through his half-asleep state, Nowaki didn't understand how Hiroki knew which bag to search for. Nowaki scrambled up while he tried not to make too much noise. He wanted to see what exactly Hiroki did before he said or did anything else. This didn't work to his advantage since he watched Hiroki peek over his shoulder and make eye contact with him. Nowaki froze on the spot. He caught like a deer in the headlights, his hands clenched the blanket pooling on his lap.

Hiroki broke eye contact as he walked toward the entrance of the hut. His messy braid bounced with each step he took, Nowaki noticed his pace was slower than usual. He stopped at the entrance as if he was waiting for someone to go after him or even stop him from continuing on. For a moment, Nowaki wanted to run after him and snatch back his bag because the man couldn't possibly know what some of the things that resided in there did. Hiroki had no right to grab it but the man wasn't running off with it. He just stood there.

At the same time, each of the passengers woke up from their sleep. Some of them sat up when they realized the situation and didn't know what to do. They had never had Hiroki come into their home, if anything, the man avoided them all when he was out doing what he needed to do for the day. At times, they caught him talking to Nowaki but other than him, he never gave the rest of them a word unless it was necessary.

"Hiroki-san?" Nowaki's inquiry got ignored, Hiroki only shuffled the bag around so he could carry it in his arms instead. "Um..what's going on?" He didn't get an answer to that question either.

Hiroki resumed walking through the threshold while he carried Nowaki's bag. Plenty of villagers watched them from afar, many smiling while they talked among each other. This soothed some of Hiroki's reservations in coming for Nowaki's things, this was something they did in his tribe but these outsiders didn't know all their traditions yet. None of them reacted negatively, it was a good sign at least.

His heart beat faster due to his nerves. He never got nervous about anything, not at his first hunt or even the first time he climbed the tall trees on the island. Nowaki needed to get the hint and follow him out, all of this waiting was making him impatient.

The fact he caught his parents standing to the side before he arrived, waiting for everything to happen. It doubled his nerves.

Everyone else stared from the inside of the hut, they didn't utter any disagreements on Hiroki grabbing Nowaki's possessions. Not that they could, most were still afraid of the natives and didn't dare anger them if they disagreed on anything. Misaki tried to make a move to take back his bag but a good glare from Hiroki kept the poor boy from taking another step toward him.

Misaki hid behind the ladies in front of him while he averted his eyes. Feeling useless against even helping his friend, there was nothing he could had done. He had witnessed the man wrestling a live animal to the ground without breaking a sweat and that still freaked him out.

Hiroki gave Nowaki a simple glance over before he turned another direction while holding the bag to his chest, his braid bounced over his other shoulder while Nowaki observed him. A wave of fear passed through Nowaki when he assumed the worst.

Was he was going to get sent to the Shaman with the other blacklisted passengers?

Did he do something wrong last night at the party?

Everyone had such a good time at the party that he didn't know what he did to have angered any of them. There was a moment of silence when he talked to the leaders but maybe he broke some sort of tradition in talking to them. He caught some people talking to Fuyumi and the music never stopped once. It was probably the pearl he unknowingly handed to them.

He gulped, giving his friends one last glance, he waved at them before he followed after Hiroki. He looked from the corner of his eyes and saw smiles on the faces of the people surrounding them. No one stared at him with anger or disapproval. In fact, all of them seemed thrilled to see him trailing after Hiroki.

He caught the teary eyes of Leader Fuyumi, a smile on her face. Leader Soshi glanced at him, his arms crossed over his scarred chest, making him more intimidating than when he last saw him last night. Even though the man was shorter than him, his presence was more than enough to elevate the fear in his soul. Letting out a deep sigh, he tried hurrying up to Hiroki, he didn't want to lose sight of him.

He hoped this separation from his new friends resulted in a positive way. No one was giving him nasty glares or presented the impression that he was getting punished. Although, he didn't understand why Hiroki came inside for his things. He could have gotten them himself without any help whatsoever. Hiroki didn't even greet him or try to wake him up from his sleep to inform him that he was leaving. It wasn't like he was the type to sense people when they were inside of the room.

Although, Nowaki kept a good distance away from Hiroki. He managed to keep up with Hiroki's fast stride with his own pace but he was bothered with the fact that Hiroki didn't tell him anything. Ever since he was a child, he hated anyone keeping secrets from him. He was a grown man, he didn't need anyone to shield anything from him.

* * *

><p>This walk continued on in silence for a pretty good amount of time. Nowaki kept looking over his shoulder to see if anyone else was following them or if this was some sort of test for him to pass. The moment Nowaki saw Hiroki's home in the distance, he knew he had to say something. This silence made him antsy and he wanted to know what was going on.<p>

"Why?" Nowaki inquired.

Hiroki gazed over his shoulder while he gripped the bag to his chest. "Why, what?" He didn't understand why Nowaki acted so distant, the man asked for his hand in marriage and he accepted.

Was he getting cold feet already?

Did he regret handing over his token for a proposal and wanted someone else?

Hiroki gritted his teeth, he was certain Nowaki liked him. Despite the fact Nowaki tried to hide his little glances at him, he had caught him sneaking peeks at him all the time. He welcomed Nowaki's stares, the ones from the other passengers were not. Maybe the young one of them all was sort of welcomed. Misaki's reactions at seeing him half clothed brought him so much amusement. He didn't know someone could still show surprise at seeing exposed skin.

With this show of distancing himself from him, maybe Nowaki changed his mind and wanted nothing to do with him. He tried not to show his displeasure as he focused on the carved out trail which lead to the front entrance into his home. Grass surrounded the area so when he was barefoot he didn't dirty his feet too much. He chose that day to wear sandals though.

Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that Nowaki kept following him. He turned his gaze back to his front. Good. Maybe Nowaki didn't change his mind after all and did want to move into his home.

The whole point of moving in together for a short time meant they got to know each other and saw whether or not they were compatible. After passing it, this was the final path before tying the final knot and getting married through the Shaman. The alternative was to get the blessings through his father, which he knew would take some convincing. His overall reaction wasn't so positive and might have wanted him to marry one of their own, not some outsider. He knew his mother would try sway his opinion through the whole process.

Honestly, he was shocked Nowaki presented his mother with an oyster that had a pearl inside of it. Jewelry and rare commodities were only presented as an offering for marriage. Especially toward the parents of the intended person they wanted to marry or even directly to their intended. The initial shock wore off after his father begrudgingly approved while his mother smiled the whole time with a thumbs up.

Hiroki's lips quirked up, his mother always spoke about her loving marriage with his father and always wanted him to experience the same thing. She probably saw something in Nowaki to cause her not to worry about them already. In fact, before he went toward their guests home, she advised him to have immense patience. She also brought up the point on his pride and temper getting in the way at times. For a marriage to work, they needed to work together. He took her advice to heart, her long-lasting marriage with his father was proof of her advice.

He couldn't deny having an attraction toward Nowaki. His appearance pleased him out of all of the people he met through his life. Those blue eyes and his tall stature. He caught him entertaining the children of the village despite the language barrier. His kindness was an immediate thing he noticed about the taller young man and also the sound of his soothing voice.

Hiroki looked at the corner of his eyes, the frustrating look on Nowaki's face didn't suit him at all. If anyone had to show aggravation it was him. As a man, he was supposed to propose the marriage and have the token to present to the person. No wonder his father was shocked out of the both of his parents.

It took a lot to surprise the man in the first place.

"Why are you taking my things with you?" Nowaki asked, he kept a few feet from Hiroki but kept up with him due to his long legs.

Hiroki answered him while trying not to show his annoyance in his voice. "You are moving in with me on the other side of the village."

Nowaki caught up to him as he exclaimed. "I don't understand the_ reason_. Why am I moving in with you? Why can't I stay with the people I was staying with in the first place?"

Hiroki arched a brow, making a complete stop, he answered. "You asked my mother for my hand in marriage and I accepted. So of course you have to move in with me."

It took a few seconds before Nowaki's jaw dropped. "W-What? Engaged to _you_?!" He didn't mean to make the volume of his voice louder but it came out that way.

Hiroki's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't tell me you made such a declaration as a joke." His hands clenched around the odd fabric of Nowaki's bag. "Did you_ lie_ to my parents in front of the tribe? Huh?" He glared up at Nowaki, he poked his chest with his pointer finger very hard that he saw Nowaki flinching. "This is serious business, we don't take marriage lightly around here."

Nowaki put his hands up in self defense. "I-I." No wonder he saw all the smiling faces of the other villagers, he had proposed to their leaders child.

Why wouldn't they smile about this whole situation? From the positive reaction, marriage was something the village celebrated and cherished.

Technically, it was Hiroki's mother who received the present but he didn't know that oyster had a pearl in it. Honestly, he handed it to her because he knew she loved seafood instead of the heavy pork they served at the party. She discussed it with him while he helped her carry the more heavier baskets around.

He should had talked to her more about the traditions of this tribe.

"_I_, what? Explain yourself!" Hiroki demanded.

Nowaki gulped. "I..I didn't know that was what I was doing. No one told me anything about what counts as marriage here." He saw the disbelief and anger developing in Hiroki's eyes, he told him. "But...you just surprised me about this is all."

Hiroki averted his eyes. "No one told you anything?"

"No." Nowaki reached out his hand and rested it on Hiroki's shoulder. "Answer me this though, are we married already?"

Hiroki glanced at him with narrowed eyes. "Oh, you already want to run away from me."

Nowaki didn't quite understand all of this but he wanted to keep the peace. "No, I have nowhere to run anyway."

Hiroki shrugged his hand off. "I'll go to father to call this off _immediately_." He slammed the bag to Nowaki's chest. "You can leave now."

Nowaki watched the anguish built up in Hiroki's eyes and without thinking he pushed the bag back into Hiroki's arms. The surprise in Hiroki's face almost made Nowaki laugh but he managed to keep himself together. Laughing at his face wouldn't help this misunderstanding solve itself. He needed to see what else was included before it was official.

Also, he didn't see staying with Hiroki for a while a bad thing.

"No."

"No?"

"I'll stay." Nowaki assured him and his chest warmed up at the smile that formed on Hiroki's face.

He had a feeling he would do anything in his power to have Hiroki keep that smile on his face.

"Um.." Hiroki held the bag close to his chest as Nowaki continued. "Will you tell me everything at least?"

Hiroki turned away from him. "Once we get home, then I'll tell you the details."

Nowaki didn't expect his heart to skip a beat at the mention of the home being 'theirs'. For an instant, he thought it was relief. It was probably relief.

He ignored this feeling as he stood right next to Hiroki. "Of course."

* * *

><p>After what happened a while ago, Misaki just wanted to remain alone for a bit. He walked through the forest but went directly to the lake. His knowledge of the forest was limited so he didn't want to get lost. The thought of bathing escaped him, it was too late in the day that someone might actually catch him. As he crouched down at the lake to take a sip of water, Misaki felt a chill go up his spine. His fingers gripped his long thin dress tight, he felt someone watching him.<p>

Looking over his shoulder, he saw a man taller than him in the distance. His pale skin stood out from all of the other tanned people on the island, especially his lack of scars on his body. Long flowing silver hair cascaded down his back, barely passing his waist. He was also highly decorated with so much jewelry that Misaki wondered how he could stand it. The heat was unbearable that he wore very little clothing just like everybody else. Also, one thing stood out about him were his purple eyes.

They pierced through his soul.

The man just stood there, watching him. His lips barely quirked into a small smile. Almost as if he taunted him without any words coming from his thin lips. Those eyes observed his body. Due to Misaki's crouched position on the ground, he didn't get to catch too much of his body.

Misaki carefully stood up, keeping his eyes on the man. Seeing if he would try anything to come after him or hurt him in any way. At least he would have a head start toward the village if he took a step toward him. One thing was for sure, he had never seen this man in the village. Someone as odd looking as him would certainly stick out without any problem.

_"Such beauty..."_ The silver haired man muttered, his gaze never left Misaki's form. _"A perfect wife for someone like me.."_

"W-What?" Misaki jumped when he heard that deep voice, he didn't know if the man just insulted him or not. "What do you want? I didn't do anything wrong, I was told I could come here any time I wanted." He was glad he postponed his bath, this creep might had peeked at him when he wasn't looking.

The silver haired man took a step toward Misaki, this scared the young man enough to almost fall backwards into the lake. This made the man stop in his tracks, he looked so confused. He wanted to run to help his new bride not fall into the cold lake but he didn't get too close toward the lake.

"Go away!" Misaki exclaimed as he tried to make himself believe that he wasn't scared.

In reality, he felt he was about to faint from the fear. His hands trembled from the unexpected manner the man appeared and he couldn't understand what he wanted.

_"Don't be scared," _He told Misaki in a soothing voice. _"__Are you truly from the tribe behind you? I'll give a hefty dowry instead of kidnapping you to my home. I will even talk to your leaders to ask for your hand if you have no family to give you away."_

Misaki trembled as he tripped on a root and fell into the lake. He immediately resurfaced, getting up on his feet, he saw the silver haired man running toward him. The heaviness of the wet fabric and the water made it impossible for him to move fast enough.

"Stay away!" Misaki yelled.

An arrow shot out of the air and landed in front of the man's feet.

Misaki turned to his left and shocked filled his body when he saw the first leader with a bow in his hands. His eyes were focused on the silver haired man. Never relenting in their intense gaze for a second.

Leader Soshi barked. _"What did you do to him Aki?!"_

_"Nothing."_

_"He is soaked to the bone and is terrified." _His glare intensified. _"Leave!"_

Aki backed down, glancing at Misaki who was squeezing the water from his dress while avoiding looking at him. _"I'll be back."_

_"Try coming back and I will have a long talk with your father." _The leader threatened. _"Don't make me ban you from coming back to this side."_

Aki grit his teeth, knowing full well the leader would carry out his threat. _"Fine."_ He went toward the direction he came from, his long silver hair glittering under sun.

"Are you alright?" Soshi turned to Misaki and spoke to him in a calm tone. "He didn't try anything did he?"

Misaki stiffly shook his head as he walked out of the lake, his feet felt awkward in his wet sandals. "N-No..he just stared at me before walking to me. I don't know what he was going to do..."

Soshi didn't want to inform Misaki of the traditions of the other side of the island, Misaki was already scared to death in his eyes. "Nothing to be worried about," He picked up his arrow from the ground when he told him. "Go back home and have someone around at all times from now own."

"Yes, sir." Misaki nodded his head before he bowed. "Thank you so much for helping me." He took off in a sprint toward the village, leaving the leader to stare at the forest Aki walked toward.

He heard the snapping of a twig nearby, then the ruffling of the neighboring bushes. It was a good thing he stayed behind and sent Misaki away.

Aki had not left yet.

TBC


	7. Some revealed misconceptions

_A/N: To those asking if all the couples will be in this story, they won't be in here. __Aki(hiko) won't get with Misaki until the last few chapters of the story. Misaki is afraid of him and Akihiko knows no remote Japanese. It will take a lot for him to even get Misaki to give him a chance. Besides, I am going to give Misaki a backbone to actually fight back. It won't be for a while though._

_To those who had questions, this whole living in his house thing is a trial run before the actual wedding. It's like dating but without going out to places like if they lived in the city. Thank you all so much for reading and I will try to update this one more often like the rest of the fics. I am on a roll in updating so many of them that I feel accomplished. :)_

_For those who love this fic, thank you for your immense patience and tell me what you think._

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Some revealed misconceptions...<p>

The moment Hiroki and Nowaki made it up a small hill, Nowaki almost ran out of breath. From his life in Tokyo, he walked everywhere but he never walked such a long extent. He didn't think Hiroki's home was so far away, no wonder his body was fit. Hiroki showed him around the area which had developing fruit which had not ripened yet. Jugs surrounded the outside, clay disks covered half of them. Nowaki knew that those disks were used to keep the dirt and outside debris from contaminating the water. On the left of the home, there was a small fire pit which had smoothed out rocks around the perimeter. Hiroki motioned him to go inside as he went toward another direction.

Nowaki was surprised when he set foot inside of the hut and saw a few extensions. The vast space made room for more than a group of people. From what Fuyumi told him, the family made their own home and added extensions when their family grew bigger. Although, a majority of young people built their own homes to show off their reliability as a future spouse. He noticed the detail placed in the walls and the roof. Meaning, Hiroki expected to get married at some point due to the extensions.

Nowaki checked the corners and saw the difference in textures and products used for the new rooms. There were two extra ones from the main big room which had the front entrance. One room had an assortment of made weapons and everyday products the villagers use. He placed his bag near the entrance of that room. When he peeked in the other room, there was an assortment of furs over what seemed like dry grass.

"Impressive right?"

Nowaki turned and saw Hiroki carrying a thick stick on his shoulders with a line of killed fish. "Y-Yes...this must have taken a really long time to do."

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't take too long. My father had to teach me after I took interest in moving out of the main home. My mother didn't want me to move out due to her customs but knew I was ready to leave home." He walked backwards to the front door. "I will prepare these for our lunch and dinner. You can stay in here and get settled."

Nowaki insisted. "I can help you out, I worked in a restaurant preparing food for a few months."

Hiroki shook his head. "It's fine."

Nowaki followed him out. "I don't mind helping, I'll feel like I'm doing nothing. Besides, this will go a whole lot faster with my help."

"Then, you can just watch me," Hiroki told him as he set the line on the smoothed over rocks. "I insist."

Nowaki sighed. "Sure, I'll sit over here then." He sat down and he heard Hiroki whacking a hard object. Turning to him, he saw him making a hole on the side of a coconut.

It took Hiroki a few good hits of his made knife which made a hole. He went to Nowaki and handed it to him. "You look like you are about to faint from the heat."

Nowaki's face warmed in embarrassment as he held the fruit in his hands. "Thank you."

"No problem." Hiroki told him as he went back near the fire pit and moved a cut up stump near the area.

"Hiroki-san."

"Yes?"

"What is this living arrangement for?"

"To put it in simple terms, this is a test. Just to see if we can live together without problems in the later future in marriage."

"A test?" Nowaki inquired as he sipped water from the coconut Hiroki opened for him. "This is kind of like dating, right?"

"Yes," Hiroki told him as he dumped the fish he caught onto a banana leaf. "The whole point is living together to see if we are compatible. Although, it's rare that one person does this very often with different people."

Nowaki leaned against the hut and placed the coconut in between his legs. "So...Have you ever had someone live with you before?"

"No," Hiroki ran his make shift knife against the scales and scraped them off. They bounced off the floor and littered the area. "I had no interest in anyone in this island. They didn't stick out in the crowd. Not that it stopped women from talking to me and trying to gain my favor. Some men tried as well."

"Oh, so gay relationships are not banned in this island?"

"Not at all." Hiroki scaled another fish. "Our oldest married couple in this village are two women. Many of the younger villagers experiment with their urges with these housing settlements." He turned to face Nowaki. "Are they restricted where you live?"

Nowaki nodded his head. "Most of the world doesn't agree with such relationships." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Some old friends of mine married someone they didn't love to cover their tracks. They weren't miserable due to raising kids that happened in their marriage. But, they confided in me that their relationship with their spouse was friendship. It was to appease their parents who pushed these arranged marriages on them."

Hiroki sighed. "Mother told me some of those restrictions. Even how she almost got roped into an arranged marriage of her own." He placed the fish on a stump, he prepared more fish. "I thought she exaggerated a bit. Considering how this village doesn't have such high restrictions. The only worry the older generation have is that we end up alone." He stood up from his crouching position and placed the fish with the rest of the pile.

Nowaki chuckled. "So, Fuyumi-san didn't comment on your lack of interest? Or was it your father?"

"Father." Hiroki answered as he added more wood to the fire. "He pointed out potential spouses before you came along."

Nowaki arched a brow. "But he seemed more reluctant to me."

Hiroki pointed out. "You are an outsider. He doesn't know you personally. I was the one who cleared you out from those other people so he doesn't have a grasp at who you are."

Nowaki asked. "Why did you clear me out then?"

"You are not a threat to anyone." Hiroki skewered all of the fish and stuck them to the ground to keep them away from the ground. "You have kindness in your eyes."

"That's good..." Nowaki played with his hands. "Then, what was your father's impression of me?"

"That you are a spineless fool who wouldn't be able to catch fish."

"What?" Flabbergasted, Nowaki dropped his coconut on the grass, spilling the remaining water out of the shell.

Hiroki held back a snicker due to Nowaki's reaction but his smirk gave him away. He gazed over his shoulder, presenting his expression on purpose. Nowaki pouted as he picked up his coconut and cracked it open on one of the rocks.

"You are teasing me.."

"That's right," Hiroki smiled as he placed some kindling on the logs he left behind in the morning and started the fire. "You are so easy to poke fun."

"Glad I can amuse you." Nowaki huffed as he ate the coconut fruit and turned away from him.

"Don't worry." Hiroki moved the sticks around to make the fire stronger. "They approve of you. Everyone in this village approves of you."

* * *

><p>The moment he made it close to his old living arrangements after lunch, he got bombarded with all of the passengers. He waved at them with the biggest smile on his face. From the confused and terrified expressions on their faces, they expected him to have died. Except a few who looked curious on his arrival. He didn't make it inside of the hut as they gathered outside. They all asked him questions. Most of them meshed together and Nowaki couldn't distinguish any valid questions to answer.<p>

The few men who remained with them took no interest. They probably assumed he could fight someone small like Hiroki without a problem. Although, they all saw Hiroki take down a full grown wild boar with his bare hands. Nowaki bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to listen to the ladies and Misaki. It kind of made him feel a tad protected to have someone strong looking out for his best interest.

Even though, they might not have a big connection to get married on anyway.

Hiroki assured him that plenty of people didn't get married through his method. Nowaki got an inkling that Hiroki felt insulted at his initial refusal. It was a mistake in culture on his part but he was going through with this. He didn't want to gather their wrath through mentioning the fact that he made an error.

"How was it with him?" Misaki asked as he bounced on his feet, his hands gripped a part of his dress. "Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah! Did he try anything with you?"

"Did you two have sex?"

"I'm surprised you came back alive!"

"I thought you were going to get killed!"

Nowaki denied everything. "None of that happened. Hiroki-san was hospitable and kind. He wouldn't do anything hurtful with me, I am his guest. We spent most of our time talking and having lunch."

Kana poked Nowaki's chest. "But he wants to _marry_ you." The rest of the passengers turned to her in shock. "Fuyumi-san explained everything to me. I looked for her the moment you left with her son. Your declaration is taken seriously in this tribe."

Nowaki put his hands up in front of his body. "Hiroki-san explained it is a test. It's nothing serious."

Kana pushed up her glasses. "So you are not taking this seriously?"

Nowaki shook his head with a slight smile. "A lot of people do this to see if they have a connection. I'm not going to lie, I like spending time with him but I don't know if we will get married. There's nothing to worry about."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Nowaki nodded his head. "We'll be like roommates."

Kana was hesitant but relented as she said. "Whatever you say, Nowaki."

The women turned to each other with inquisitive looks. Not believing anything Nowaki told them. Kana kept her eyes on Nowaki while Misaki moved in front of them to speak with him. Spending time with someone for a long time did develop some sort of bond between the two of them. Also, Hiroki might not turn out as understanding as Nowaki told them. Hiroki came from a different culture overall. Even though his mother was Japanese, Hiroki didn't have the experience like his mother. She gave them a good insight in the culture of the island but they wouldn't know unless they went through everyday life with them.

All of them tried integrating in the tribe in different ways. The realization of their permanent stay made them more progressive in trying to learn everything event the language. Knowing marriage was a universal important step, Nowaki's nonchalant attitude on the subject confused them all. They didn't know if this would backfire on him when Hiroki tried to push their new relationship toward the next step.

With hunger in their bellies, they walked away from Nowaki and Misaki. But not before they said their goodbyes as they went to their collection of fruit. Sitting down with the guys inside of the hut, they all watched Nowaki and Misaki in their conversation. Both of them were close enough for an earful of what they might talk about.

Misaki tilted his head up to stare at Nowaki. "So you won't come back around here often?"

Nowaki shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like Hiroki-san is keeping me hostage in his home. I can come here whenever I want!" He patted Misaki's head. "Don't worry about me, you have everyone here to look after you."

Misaki huffed and said a little_ too_ loud. "I am an adult, I can look after myself."

The other passengers snorted and tried keeping their laughter down. Misaki's face warmed up as he ignored them but he heard their comments. He was the youngest out of everyone, there was no way he could survive on his own.

Nowaki chuckled. "Not around here. Even I have to rely on Hiroki-san until I get my footing."

Misaki sighed as he frowned. "He's not really forcing you right?"

"Of course not." Nowaki defended Hiroki. "Everyone here is peaceful, no one would want to cause trouble. Why do you think we all got accepted here?"

"We are not accepted." Misaki pointed out. "No one is coming over to talk to us."

"Well they don't know Japanese." Nowaki said. "Fuyumi-san said she rarely talked Japanese unless it was with Leader Soshi and Hiroki-san. Everyone else might have picked up some words to make some sentences but they are not fluent in it. We just have to learn the language just to make it easier on everyone."

Misaki muttered in a soft voice. "I barely managed to learn English in school..I'll fail at this."

Nowaki crouched down. "What was that?"

Misaki said. "I failed English. So I _won't_ able to learn a lick of this language at all."

"You could always take lessons from Fuyumi-san. She learned without a translator, so she can help all of us out." Nowaki said with optimism. "Right guys?"

Everyone else voiced their agreement. Kana had already had plans in trying to get Fuyumi to teach them. Their agreement that Leader Soshi might grow frustrated with their lack of improvement came to mind. Fuyumi knew the hardships of learning a new language so she wouldn't turn out as a harsh teacher.

They had to find a moment when she was alone to ask her for lessons.

* * *

><p>Humming a song, Misaki walked through the forest with a basket in his arms. He remembered a spot where he found the juiciest fruit. Fauna had pointed it out to him when they were collecting the fruit for the party. She told him the areas which brought no problems for someone like him. Not having the hunting skills yet, he had to avoid a lot of dangerous areas. He felt self sufficient in going out to get it on his own. He almost skipped through his journey but the bounce in his step remained. All he wanted to do was gorge in the fruits of his labor.<p>

The ladies didn't come along with him so they shouldn't get anything. After all, he trekked through the forests to gather them. Then again, he liked sharing what he had with other people. He had this habit since he was a child and it stayed with him as he grew older. Besides, when they went out to grab anything they handed him some. They all bonded over their plight and they didn't get into arguments.

Well, not that many which escalated into full blown fights.

Misaki almost ran the opposite direction when Hiroki jumped down a few inches from his body. "Holy shit! Don't scare me like that!" He placed his hand on his chest to calm down his heart beat.

Hiroki adjusted the band which held the basket of fruit on his back. "What are you doing here?" He almost wanted to smack Misaki for venturing out on his own. His old friend wouldn't give up his pursuit. Especially going after such a jumpy person like Misaki, the kid might give in through whatever fears he had. "You shouldn't stay out without someone with you."

Misaki frowned, his hands clutched the basket close to his chest. "I can walk around where ever I want. Fuyumi-san told me so."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Father told me everything." Sucking his teeth, he poked Misaki's forehead. "You are not supposed to stay out alone. Your _admirer_ might catch you and take you to his village. I know him well, he will find a way to grab you when you are by yourself."

Misaki shivered as he uttered. "Y-Yeah right! Like that freak will get me." His fear showed clear on his face.

Hiroki rolled his shoulders to relieve the tension in his shoulders. "You won't find the fruit you wanted here."

"Eh?"

"You came too late, a large group came through here and took them."

"Aw man!" Misaki groaned. "I walked all this way over here for nothing." He pushed back his sweaty bangs. "Whatever...I'll go back home." He turned around and realized his lost his place. Not wanting to look bad in front of Hiroki, Misaki walked in the direction that looked safe.

Hiroki pulled Misaki from the back of his long dress. Misaki yelped as he tried gaining back his balance on his feet. He gazed up at Hiroki. Hiroki's attention was directed at the opposite direction. Misaki stayed quiet. Hearing the rustling of the bushes and breaking of twigs from footsteps coming closer. He moved around Hiroki and hid behind him. Peeking over his shoulder, he shivered when he saw silver hair blowing in the wind.

Aki stepped out from behind the trees. His hair didn't tangle in the branches. The strands flowed in the wind behind his body with each step he took. He glared at Hiroki while his hands formed into fists. His eyes wandered to Misaki who hid behind Hiroki.

_"Are you stealing my wife?"_

_"Wife? This one?"_ Hiroki arched a brow, Misaki clung to his basket which added some extra weight. _"I already have an intended. If you made it to the party, you would have known about him."_

_"Oh."_ Relief appeared through Aki's relaxed body. _"So, you are not competition?"_

_"Of course not, he's not who I look for in a partner."_ Hiroki stated. _"Stop bothering Misaki. You are just scaring him and he won't listen to anything you say."_

_"And why not?"_

_"He doesn't know our language at all. He shares my mother's tongue from the place she came from. If you would had paid attention to when I talked to my mother, you would had learned it too."_ Hiroki explained as he reached behind his back and poked Misaki. "Kid, do you understand anything we are saying."

Misaki shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Because he doesn't understand you either." Hiroki informed Misaki as he raised up his hand when Aki took a step toward them. _"Stop it. Father already warned you about forcing yourself on this kid."_

Misaki peeked around Hiroki's frame. Watching Aki's frustrated form arguing with Hiroki. He seemed stubborn in wanting him but Misaki didn't understand. Knowing some laws on this island, the ones in Hiroki's village handed a rare trinket to ask for marriage. Kind of like how Nowaki proposed for Hiroki, something he still couldn't wrap his head around.

The matter Aki followed him around made him a creeper in his eyes. Couldn't he behave like Hiroki? The guy was a bit rough but at least he didn't scare him. Leader Soshi scared him more than Aki.

_"I'm not. I am trying to ask my wife to move in with me without kidnapping."_

_"Oh, how courteous of you."_ Hiroki drawled. _"This** boy** wouldn't want to go with you."_

_"Why are you calling my wife a boy?"_

Hiroki snorted. _"Don't tell me you didn't know he was a boy."_

_"I need evidence."_ Aki remained firm as he frowned and pointed to Misaki's body. "_Undress him."_

_"Don't be stupid. I'm not going to undress him.__ He is not my intended so I am not interested in undressing him."_

Aki glared at him. _"Oh, so you won't provide evidence to your claim?"_

Hiroki rolled his eyes as he looked down at Misaki. "He thinks you are woman."

Misaki exclaimed. "What?!" He turned to Aki and yelled at him. "What the hell is the matter with you? Can't you tell that I am a guy?!"

Aki stood there in shock from the outburst coming from Misaki.

_"Told you."_ Hiroki smirked as he moved his hand toward the back of Aki. _"Go back home. Try again when you can get a nice reaction out of this brat. Bring some presents, that might make your request more favorable."_

_"I will."_ Aki told him as he turned away from them and walked away.

Misaki asked Hiroki. "He's not coming back right?"

Hiroki wanted to tell him no, Aki wouldn't give up unless a new person appeared. "I have no clue. He's a stubborn one." He settled on lessening any outburst from Misaki, Aki wouldn't have any presents at a moments notice.

Misaki sighed in relief. "Just keep him away from me and I will be happy."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"He mentioned he wanted a wife. Meaning, he will take care of you and won't have to lift a finger ever again."

Misaki frowned. "I have pride you know. I am not going to sit around and look pretty."

Hiroki had to give Misaki and everyone from the wreckage some props. He noticed they tried adapting to their surroundings and didn't demand everything on a platter. Well, the ones who were not separated to live with the Shaman. These free people were far off from settling in with everyone. The language barrier barred them from the main villagers.

"I see," Hiroki took off the basket from his back and poured half of it inside of Misaki's basket. "For your trouble,"

Misaki pouted. "But I didn't get these."

"You stupidly ventured out here on your own." He said. "I handed them to you, accept them and go back." He pointed toward Misaki's right. "Go straight ahead and you will make it back without a problem." He hooked his basket on his shoulder and went a different direction, leaving Misaki alone.

Misaki turned toward his right before he forgot. "Thank you!" Misaki exclaimed.

Hearing nothing, Misaki assumed Hiroki was already too far away to hear him. He bolted. Dodging the trees, he heard the rustling of the branches as he moved them from his way. The birds chirped as they ran off due to the noise. He didn't stop until he saw the familiar houses. Turning around, there was only thick trees blocking his path.

He registered the fact that he wouldn't had _ever_ found his way back on his own.

TBC


	8. Not seeing eye to eye

_A/N: This chapter is just some insight in Nowaki's feelings about his new life on the island. Of course, he and Hiroki don't always see eye to eye. Nowaki practically grew up on his own and hates being useless or having someone tell him what to do. So this will cause some tension. Not so lovey dovey yet. Also, the passengers who were taken aside will make an appearance in this chapter._

_Thank you all for the kind reviews and tell me what you think._

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Not seeing eye to eye...<p>

Nowaki sat on a smoothed down rock while he watched Hiroki climb up a thick tree with a basket on his back. More villagers went up on neighboring trees and even some children accompanied them. Nervousness filled his body whenever Hiroki's foot slipped or he missed a branch. Making a pained the moment Hiroki's shoulder collided with the bark of the tree when he got his momentum. People around him chuckled at his reaction. He didn't see the humor in someone almost falling from a tree. Nowaki assumed. they all must had fallen on their way down due to their lack of visualization of the branches under them. He noticed Fuyumi sneaked glances when she passed near the area but she kept on going. She must had gotten used to seeing the people gathering the main bulk of fruit in this matter.

The other passengers were left with the fruit in the near vicinity. Well, the fruit which were on the branches a few feet from the ground. This way they could still climb up which a fear of falling onto the ground. Nowaki had to help them up onto the thickest branch and catch the fruit they tossed down toward him. Misaki took on this responsibility since his nimble body managed to get through the narrow passages. Nowaki noticed his satisfied face at having brought in such a huge bounty for the cabin. Something he couldn't do since Hiroki took on all the responsibilities.

Hiroki insisted. Nowaki knew from his attitude that he wouldn't back down. Since he hated confrontations, he didn't argue with him but his irritation slowly brewed inside of his body. Hiroki didn't talk to him in a condescending matter, he just didn't include him in anything. This bothered him. Almost close to snapping, he bottled the feelings up and left the cabin to talk to anyone to distract himself from the situation.

He spent most of his life doing everything on his own. No one adopted him from the orphanage so he learned to deal with problems on his own. Mistakes happened but he went through it in stride. His childhood was spent as a big brother to the other orphans. He broke up fights almost every single day and the reasons turned predictable. While as a teenager, he managed to get through school on a scholarship while hiding his part time jobs. His decent grades and lack of problems made this so easy.

After such a long time, Nowaki had still not gotten used to the island. This new bound laziness caused a slight feeling of resentment. He couldn't do anything on his own without endangering his own life through a simple walk. Half the time, he turned the wrong corner and Hiroki managed to steer him away in time. Hiroki gathered everything and went out fishing early in the morning with the biggest groups. He didn't wake him up to accompany him or even taught him some tricks of their tribe yet. Sitting around waiting for Hiroki to come back with their sustenance for the day had turned into a bore.

In a week, he spent those days in a daze while he stared up through the trees. Peek through the branches gave him access to the clouds floating in the sky. With the new warmer season, they had no chances of a storm. The Shaman always gave the villagers a weather report throughout the day which ceased their fears of a flood. Nowaki noticed their relieved grins so he had no need to ask Hiroki for a translation.

The attentive attitude Hiroki presented to him was so odd. Having dealt with everyone on his own, it took him a while to stop Hiroki from doing the littlest things for him. Hiroki made sure he got the softer side of their make shift bed. He brought out the fur pelts for the cold nights when he noticed him shivering in his sleep. Hiroki managed to find him a spot where he could bathe in peace in the mid afternoon. It was hidden well enough that he didn't have to worry about someone staring at his nude body. When they ate, he got the first servings and the biggest fish. It was a nice gesture due to his bigger frame but Hiroki needed more energy than him.

As a studying doctor, Nowaki knew an active person ate more since they burned a lot of calories. This worried him since he did nothing nowadays. He did the bare minimum due to Hiroki taking everything on himself so he didn't need the biggest portions. He had to argue a bit with Hiroki on this issue and handed him some of their dinner. Hiroki simply handed it back and insisted he take it back. It turned into a back and forth argument, Nowaki gave up in the end.

Rubbing his temples, Nowaki turned his gaze down on the grass. "I'm _so_ bored..."

"Bored?" Kana inquired as she sat next to Nowaki and pushed up her glasses. "I thought your new living space gave you such a large expanse of knowledge to learn." She saw his dejected expression as she inquired. "What happened? Did your fiancé do something to you?"

"He's not my fiancé, Kana." Nowaki sighed as he fiddled with the tie of his skirt. "It's not Hiroki-san's fault. He is being really nice and is making sure I don't have to worry about going to get our food for the day. But that's the problem. He is doing_ everything_ and I am just sitting there watching him." He pushed back his bangs. "I am used to living on my own and never having to depend on someone. I grew up with a whole lot of kids at an orphanage where I never had a lot of attention. I tried telling him I'm bored but he won't listen."

"I see." Kana pondered for a bit before she continued on. "I can only assume the guy is trying hard to show that he can provide for you. Fuyumi-san talked to me about the time Leader Soshi moved her in with him. He did absolutely everything and had her sitting down to watch him. She grew frustrated with him due to how she was raised back home. Despite the language barrier, he still managed to understand and corrected the mistakes. It took them years to get through it, you have it easier."

"But, Hiroki-san is stubborn." Nowaki peeked up and saw Hiroki tossing more fruit in his basket without a problem. "I try talking to him but he always gets engrossed in whatever he is doing. Most of the time, I manage to get his attention when I raise my voice or I purposely drop something that makes noise."

Kana arched a brow. "Wait..the only way you got attention was making noise? Is he deaf?"

"Nope, he can hear just fine. I think he's the type who just focuses on one thing and doesn't bother to check his surroundings." Nowaki explained while he rubbed his shoulders. "I met a few of those people when I studied in university."

Kana let out a deep sigh. "Man...the life of a university student. Anxiety with a dash of caffeine crashes from late night studying." Nowaki had a worried expression on his face. "From a nurse's perspective, that was stupid. From a student, you need to cram every single word until you can't anymore. Don't tell me you never did something like this."

Nowaki nodded his head. "It was with pure black coffee. Bitter but it kept me awake since I had little sleep to work with when I went to work."

Kana stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Give me a caramel macchiato and I will be happy."

"You won't get that here."

"Oh, don't remind me." Kana groaned. "The lack of caffeine has made me jittery."

Nowaki stood up and rubbed his face. "I'm going for a walk."

"Around here right?"

"Nope I'm going toward the beach," Nowaki answered her as he walked toward one of the many paths which lead outside of the village. "If anyone asks, I will be over there."

Kana got up when she said. "Nowaki, you know as well as I do that we don't know anything here. We can't go out wandering on our own without someone. Do you want me to get Fuyumi-san to accompany us to the ocean?"

"No need, I will be okay." Nowaki hurried down the path and picked up speed so he wouldn't stop himself to listen to anything else.

His sandals had no cushion to block off the random rocks on the ground. Flinching, he got on some soft grass and kept on going. He stopped himself from going on a full sprint since he had no sense of direction. Everything looked exactly the same and he kept his eyes open for the ocean. Some of the branches nicked his exposed arms but he ignored the sting. It was nothing compared to the bruising he got when the plane crashed and he hurt his head.

He smiled when he saw the ocean through the branches. Pushing aside the branches, he was relieved to see the sand. Although, he saw no remnants of their first day on the island. Unless, he managed to get into a different section of the beach. He navigated the area for a bit before he stepped on the sand.

* * *

><p>Misaki sighed as he scratched the back of his head. Placing his small stack of fruit on the ground, he pushed a large jug near the entrance of the hut. He had worn a short skirt which ended at the top of his knees. Giving him so much freedom to walk around. The dress he wore didn't give him around movement since it constricted his legs. He couldn't wear his old underwear despite washing it plenty of times. It took him a while to get used to wearing a loincloth. When he first wore the thing it unloosened and fell down his knees when he walked around. Leader Fuyumi had to pull him aside and instruct him how to tie it right.<p>

Embarrassment had filled his body and listened to her. A few tries later he managed to get it tied without worrying about it falling again. At least she didn't tie the loincloth herself and let him hide behind a tree to do it. He still had not gotten comfortable having someone looking at him in the nude. Leader Fuyumi was a respectable person in this village and he didn't want her husband coming after him. He seemed like the jealous type.

The ladies came in with their pair partially wet and talking between each other. He didn't catch Kana in the group and wondered if she remained back in the lake.

"Mitsuki-san, do you know where Kana-san went to?"

Mitsuki answered. "She didn't come along with us if that is what you meant. I think she said she was going to explore the village again. You know, getting information so we don't make idiots out of ourselves." She pushed her hair over the shoulder. "Oh yeah, the others got released today."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Really? They took such a long time keeping them with their Shaman guy. Are they going to move in with us? The place is just so tiny I don't think we will all fit."

"I hope they don't." She frowned. "I am not about to argue with the old guy who kept trying to boss us around."

Misaki tilted his head in confusion. "Who?"

She snorted as she tried not to laugh. "You can't miss him." She checked at the path and saw an oncoming group of people coming their way. "Misaki, you can go talk to them. I am going to relax away from the sun."

Misaki nodded his head as he watched the other passengers who were kept away come closer. He waved at them and some gave him a confused look. Recognition came to their faces as they hurried their pace toward him. Misaki still kept his smile on his face when he connected eyes with the oldest man in the group. He recollected the man Mitsuki talked about. Not that he had something against him but he irritated him a bit.

His tone when he talked to all of them was condescending.

No wonder the people living with him relaxed without the rest of them. Misaki wondered when they would get clearance. Leader Fuyumi nor Leader Soshi explained the whole process to them. The Shaman kept a tight lip and had two guards always watching his hut whenever he left to gather his medicinal herbs. Since the others came out in one piece, it couldn't have turned out _too_ bad.

"Hi guys!" Misaki grinned. "How are you all enjoying the island? Do you want me to get you some water? The brought in some when they went for their morning jog."

"We just got out of that shit hole, we don't know anything." Takei snapped as he sat on the grass with his hands covering the front of his long dress.

Disgruntled and hungry, he glared over at Misaki who gave him no reaction. The others who were let out of their _imprisonment_ stood around awkwardly in their new clothing. They had finished bathing, well rinsing their bodies in water before wearing their thin outfits. There was a lack of expressing their displeasure over the lack of soap. Having just gotten out of confinement, they didn't want to go back with the Shaman.

"No need to snap at the kid." Came a yell from the inside, Misaki smiled gratefully as he leaned against the wall. The guy was named Takeshi and he walked up toward the entrance. "We are all trying to make some sort of living here. Besides, you are not going to get anything for free. You have to work for it. Misaki here is in charge of getting our fruit since he's a shrimp."

"Hey!"

"While some of the others are attempting to get fish down the coast. I will probably go tomorrow since you will all eat our stash for today." He looked down at Misaki. "You are going to have to eat more coconut to fill you."

Misaki stuck his tongue out. "I actually like coconut! It's really tasty." He turned to the rest of the people. "I don't mind sharing my fish, it's problem with me." Takeshi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not going to complain!"

"You say that now," He told him with a smirk, he grabbed some fruit from the basket. "Thanks, squirt."

"I'm not a squirt!" Misaki pouted as he watched him wander back inside. "You'll get used to it," Misaki told their guests as he nibbled on his fruit. "The outfits are not so bad. I haven't overheated once but I do use my jacket sometimes when I sleep.."

Takei scoffed. "I am only wearing this...dress because my clothes were ruined."

One of the women piped up with a scowl. "That old man burned our clothes. They were so expensive!"

Takei rolled his eyes. "Quiet down. At least we are not inside of that disgusting smelling hut with the old man watching us like a hawk."

She ignored him when she asked Misaki. "Do you still have my carry on bag?"

Misaki answered. "I think so but I'm not sure we still-" He didn't finish when she got up and hurried inside of the hut. Misaki tried not to show his displeasure at the interruption but the feeling passed. "_Well_. How rude."

* * *

><p>Hiroki jumped down onto the grass and he noticed Nowaki disappeared from his spot. His eyebrows scrunched as he checked the area and he didn't catch the tall man in sight. When he first climbed the tree, Nowaki settled on a smoothed down rock. He knew Nowaki's attention didn't stray from him when he slipped on a branch. Walking around, he saw one of the newbies looking worried and he went to her side. As his feet crunched on the grass, this got her attention as she turned her attention toward him. She opened her mouth but closed it and turned inquisitive.<p>

Her eyes went toward Hiroki but then turned her gaze toward the forest. She fiddled with her hands and kept pushing up her glasses. Her behavior got Hiroki to go toward just to figure out what happened. He had gotten used to his new role as a caretaker of sorts. Half the time they went to him or his mother for advice. Although, he was the last choice considering he disappeared for long periods of time.

Stopping in front of her, Hiroki asked. "What happened? Why do you keep looking around like that?"

She rubbed her arms when she said with hesitation. "Well I don't know if I should tell you but you will find out anyway...Nowaki left on his own."

"In the village?" Hiroki kept his anger hidden well so he wouldn't tip her off. "Is he in the near vicinity?"

She shook her head as she elaborated. "No. He went through the forest and said he was taking a walk to the beach. I told him we should ask Leader Fuyumi to escort us over there but he didn't listen. I sort of thought he was kidding but he kept on walking away from here. I don't think he got too far."

Hiroki patted her shoulder as his eyes narrowed. "Thanks for telling me. Which direction did he run through?" She pointed ahead of her and Hiroki bolted toward that direction.

Kana had to check twice as Hiroki went through the trees without a problem. It was almost like he disappeared from her sight in a blink of an eye.

Kana crossed her arms over her chest as she sighed. "At least he didn't look _too_ mad."

* * *

><p>Nowaki breathed in the salty ocean air as he stood on the sandy beach. He stared at the ocean. Peaceful yet disastrous during the highest storms. A lesson he learned weeks ago and he had a slight fear of the ocean. It didn't stop him from standing there. He bit his lip and pushed back his hair. His sandals overflowed with sand and he didn't mind it. When he wandered through the village he got dirt in between his toes. The dry sand turned into a nice change from the usual wet soil. He might sit on ground for a while and reflect on everything.<p>

Hustle and bustle of the village didn't leave him time to think. Although, he stared up at the clouds, no thoughts came up. The ocean helped him bring his mind in motion. Everyone interrupted him and started up a conversation. Even more now that the other passengers got released from the Shaman's hut. They might come to him and ask him questions when they find out he moved out of the main hut.

He began walking toward the ocean. Due to the crashing waves, he felt all of his problems washing away from his body.

Nowaki heard rustling and he turned around. He feared another wild boar journeyed down the mountainous areas. When Hiroki walked out, his anxiety went down. Hiroki had no materials on his back or his hands. It seemed he wasn't coming fishing in that area.

Hiroki connected eyes with him and his fury came out in his voice. "What_ are you doing here?!"_

Nowaki snapped back in fear as Hiroki stalked toward him. "H-Hiroki-san?" His heart palpitated and he took a step back in the ocean.

_"Already trying to escape from me? Do you hate me or something!" _Hiroki bellowed as he stopped in front of Nowaki and poked his chest. _"Do you know how stupid you are coming through the forest on your own?! I might have to tie a rope on you so you don't leave my sight. I can't believe you are so irresponsible. I thought we warned you not to leave the village without someone accompanying you!"_

"Hiroki-san! I can't understand you." Nowaki frowned at getting talked down like a child. "I really can't understand you. Please calm down nothing happened here."

Hiroki snapped. _"What the hell do you mean you can't understand a word I-"_ Hiroki stopped and recalled the last few sentences as he groaned. "Listen, _what_ are you doing here?"

Nowaki explained as he felt the tides hit the back of his legs. "I wanted to see the ocean, there is nothing bad about it."

"There is a problem when you have no clue how to navigate through this island."

"Well, if someone taught me where to go then I wouldn't get lost."

"There is no way you would learn through some lessons." Hiroki informed him. "Not even the children know how to navigate through this island without guidance. What makes you think you can do it on your own?"

Nowaki furrowed his eyebrows. "I have done a lot of things on my own for most of my life. I don't need help."

"Such a stubborn idiot." Hiroki snapped as Nowaki gritted his teeth. "We are all looking for your best interest. The other villages would not take kindly to newcomers like you. Your light skin gives you away without a problem."

"Then listen to what I have to say!" Nowaki exclaimed as he breathed in deep. "You ignore me every single time I try to talk to you! You claim to want to try this whole living situation to see if we are remotely compatible but you block me out. I might as well move out and go back with the others."

"No!" Hiroki interjected with a frown. "You don't have to move out...I know I screwed up. I'm realizing this due to the fact I would be pissed if someone didn't listen to me." He turned his face away from Nowaki. "I am trying to lessen the burden on you. This place is an obvious change from the lifestyle you lived in Japan. I figured you were still getting used to this new life to care about learning anything."

"I am always willing to learn. All of my part time jobs have taught me something valuable." Nowaki rubbed his shoulders when he said. "So..you are trying to show you are capable of taking everything in stride then?"

"Exactly. It's something my father talked about when he first moved in with my mother."

Nowaki glanced at him, Kana's reasons were spot on but he still had an issue. "Hiroki-san, I don't like being pushed aside. I already talked about my solitary life back home. I'm not used to sitting around doing nothing. I juggled a lot of things which kept me busy."

Hiroki nodded his head. "I know..." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry."

Nowaki smiled as he placed his hands on Hiroki's shoulder. "At least I don't have to slam something on the floor that often to get your attention."

Hiroki's face went red as he scowled. "You better not fail as a student. I am not going to pick up your slack even if you live with me." He poked Nowaki's chest. "You are _not_ going to leave the village without me. You are lucky that you didn't run into anything dangerous."

Nowaki bit his lip as he kept his hands on Hiroki's shoulders. "Yeah that was stupid of me."

"Yes, it was." Nowaki's mouth dropped, Hiroki _shouldn't_ had agreed with him. "You're lucky your friend told me. You wouldn't had been able to go back on your own." Hiroki arched a brow. "You didn't pay attention in the direction did you?"

Nowaki sighed. "No..."

Hiroki smirked. "Then, we might as well start on our first lesson here then." He took a few steps back and Nowaki's hands went to his sides. "I am going to show you some tricks to get back to the village. Just so you can get back here to this beach. I'll slowly show you the rest."

Nowaki grinned as he trailed behind Hiroki. Paying close attention to everything Hiroki pointed out.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hiroki kept a close eye on Nowaki. Watching his every move as he attempted to catch more fish. No fishing rod in his hands. He snorted when Nowaki slipped and fell into the ocean. When he resurfaced, he was soaked head to toe. Nowaki struggled to walk around as his skirt clung to his body. Hiroki smirked. Amused at his fiancé's dismay and tried not to laugh out loud. Taking his eyes off of Nowaki, he tended to the fire. Poking certain areas with a thick wet branch. He moved logs around. The flames licked at the dry branches, consuming them moments later. Next to Hiroki's feet, there was a small pile of wood. Just to throw into the hot flames to strengthen them.

Earlier in the day, Nowaki caught fish. His first attempt bore him a sequence of bites. Nowaki bounced on his feet, pride evident in his voice and his face. Their previous fishing spot was in an area Hiroki frequented with the other villagers. He showed the path to Nowaki in case he wanted to come on his own. Hiroki kept the deep diving to a minimum. He mentioned it but didn't describe it to the fullest extent. Placating Nowaki on a future lesson just to satisfy his curiosity. Plenty of _years_ down the road.

After deliberating, they made a fire pit on the beach. Nowaki wanted to eat their dinner away from the cabin. A change of scenery turned into Nowaki's key point in convincing Hiroki. Nowaki's sparkling smile added another factor for Hiroki's sway in opinion. After all, he agreed on compromising with Nowaki through everything. Teaching him about his tribe and working on their relationship. Work in progress. Slow conversations which dived into personal details.

Hiroki figured out new things about his fiancé through their alone time. With each passing day, new aspects of Nowaki surfaced. Nowaki concealed the future technology from him. He understood why he didn't disclose them. His knowledge of the outside world came from his mother's stories. After almost thirty years, everything changed in a rapid pace. Advancing faster than their secluded island.

Hiroki was certain on one thing, the simplest moments made Nowaki smile.

Whenever he taught Nowaki something new, that impeccable smile returned. Dazzling and sparkling. The prominent dimples on his cheeks appeared. He tried distracting himself from staring for too long. Nowaki held no strong feelings for him. He convinced him on the living arrangement but expected nothing else.

He'd change that soon.

"Hiroki-san!" Nowaki ran toward Hiroki, panting when he came to a sudden stop. "You haven't started cooking our meal right?"

"No, I was waiting on you to come back." Hiroki pointed at Nowaki's wet clothing. "Aren't you going to change?"

Nowaki sat down right next to Hiroki, grinning from ear to ear. "It'll dry right up under the sun. It's no problem with me." He picked up Hiroki's handmade knives. "I might as well get started on scaling the fish before we start. Leave everything to me."

Hiroki raised no hand to help. Nowaki already took his utensils away from his reach. Well, before he reached his hand to snatch one of them. He felt a sense of relaxation just watching the man in front of him preparing their meal. After all, Nowaki went through every single one without a problem. He gutted and stuck them on sticks. Placing them close enough to the fire where they started cooking.

Nowaki wrung out different parts of his wet clothing. He tried brushing off the sand from his legs. His feet were a lost cause, not with the exposed sandals he wore. He might bathe before the sun set and it got dark. Having bathed in the dark before, he felt more exposed at night than in the daytime. His sight diminished and the moonlight didn't help illuminate much.

Moving the fish around, he checked them. Some finished cooking and he moved them aside. Keeping an eye on Hiroki who reached out for one. He waited on Hiroki's critique as he broke the fish apart with his fingers. Anticipation filled him when Hiroki bit the fish.

"Not bad." Hiroki ate another bite of fish, he didn't miss Nowaki's beaming face. His heart quickened and he asked him. "Did you cook back in Tokyo?"

Nowaki bobbed his head. "I had to learn to administer my money when I started a variety of part time jobs. The orphanage couldn't keep me anymore when I passed the age limit. During my studies, I crunched down on every expense on my list. I was lucky I had a scholarship throughout university where I needed one prime job to keep me afloat." He cracked a coconut with a rock, some of the water poured from the hole. Wetting the sand near his feet. "It gave me time to cook."

Hiroki nodded his head, skewering another fish through a stick and placed it near the fire. "You gutted and prepared this fish without any problems. It shows your skill with the limited items we make on this island. Plus, I'm sure you cooked for plenty of people. You seem sociable."

Nowaki sipped from his coconut. "I had no time to socialize with anyone. Studying and work took over my life. The little spare time I accumulated was spent going to visit the orphanage. Although, my co-workers invited me to group dates to find me someone. They found my lack of a girlfriend an odd thing. I denied every single invitation. I didn't want to waste someone's time due to my busy schedule."

Hiroki ate another bite of fish when he commented. "You have nothing but time now."

Nowaki sighed as he moved the cooked fish aside, "Not through choice. I would had loved to finish my doctorate. All those sleepless nights trying to learn every detail—it's just words inside of my head now."

Hiroki tossed his finished fish over his shoulder and landed on the sand. "You can apply whatever you have learned here." Nowaki began eating his portion. "The Shaman might look ridiculous but he does understand medicine. He might take you as an apprentice before he steps down his post. Think about it. It's something to do."

Nowaki placed stuck the stick into the sand. "Has he asked about me?"

"I'm basing on assumption." Hiroki poked the logs around again. "You and Kana know understand modern medicine. Have the discipline to learn about new forms of medicine. The Shaman has chased off a line of people throughout the years. Almost as if he doesn't want to give up his post."

"Unless, there's benefits he doesn't want to give up." Nowaki said.

Hiroki snorted. "He is basically provided for because all he has to do is create medicine. Apparently, he can predict the weather. On days when you see no one outside, it's because a storm is coming and he told them."

Nowaki tilted his head. "Predict the weather? How?"

"I have no clue. It's better not to argue with him. I tried when I was younger and it turned out a storm passed through the island the next day. I was soaked through when I tried gathering water for myself." Hiroki rubbed his cheek with a huff.

Nowaki snickered. "Alright, I'll try to keep with his suggestions in mind." He handed Hiroki another fish. "Do we have any extra clothing? I might take a bath when we go back home."

* * *

><p>Leader Fuyumi carried a new set of clothing in her arms when she stood in the threshold of the cabin. "Good afternoon everyone!" The veterans sat up in attention while the new releases remained in the corner. "I brought some new clothing we weaved. Now, you all have to start learning how to make them soon. The older ladies would love to see you making clothing alongside them."<p>

Misaki got up on his feet and grabbed the clothing from her arms. "Thank you very much, Fuyumi-san." He placed them in a corner of the cabin. One of the few places where no one slept on at night. "We sort of ran out of shirts but we'll wash them tomorrow morning."

Fuyumi smiled at them all. "I heard a few of you have already taken to going with the group in the mornings. My husband has found it admirable that you have turned proactive in this area. The others in the group have voiced good opinions on the ones who go with them." She noticed some of the guys giving each other a high five.

Kana stood in front of her, she asked her. "When are we going to start learning the language?"

"If you are willing to learn faster then I can start tomorrow." Fuyumi answered as she entered inside and the rest of the people stood up on their feet. "Just come to the middle of the whole tribe to meet me. I can lead you somewhere more private. I understand you wouldn't want anyone else to hear you all practice."

Kana sighed in relief. "That's good news. I was wondering since the few people we met know some Japanese. It's better to learn before we do something offensive."

"Is there a chance we'll be saved?" One of the new girls named Akemi, drawled while playing with a lock of her hair. "Because I have someone waiting for me back home. I can't stay here for too long. I already spent too much time in that smelly hut."

Fuyumi stated. "From my standpoint, there is no chance."

"What?!" Akemi stood up in anger, stomping toward Fuyumi. "I am _not_ going to spend the rest of my life here. I have a life back home."

"I have remained on this island for decades." Fuyumi explained, controlling herself from snapping at her. "I'm not going to sugarcoat reality. Whether you like it or not, you _are_ living on this island. We have provided you with housing and amenities. Months have passed since you have arrived on this island. Consider yourself lucky my husband didn't catch you speaking in such a manner. He doesn't _tolerate_ disrespect."

Takeshi hissed in annoyance. "Stop being selfish Akemi. This is not all about you girl. Be appreciative of their hospitality."

"Yeah, what the hell are you trying to make the rest of us look bad?" Mitsuki pulled the girl away and lead her away. "Really? They didn't have to give us anything. I heard about that _other_ village. Now, those people you wouldn't try this attitude."

Akemi insisted. "I want go home."

"We all do." Misaki narrowed his eyes. "I have my older brother living in Canada. I was supposed to meet my newborn niece. Everyone here has someone. I felt the same way the first week but we learned to adapt. You have to do the same like the rest of us."

Akemi tore into a sprint and passed Fuyumi. Leaving most of the people to shake their heads. Whispering among each other as Fuyumi rubbed her temples. In a way, this inability to ingrain into the tribe presented them in a bad light. Her husband discussed the main judgement of their new guests. The older villagers minced no words when they expressed concerns on the new releases. The fact they got pulled aside in the first place, started them on a bad note.

Keeping the superstitious ones at bay was tiring. Although, it was a relief when most of them turned their opinion around. The passengers who took the initiative changed their minds. The older women enjoyed having young men carrying their baskets for them. She overheard them praising their strength when they helped them out.

Fuyumi informed them. "I'll have someone look for her. I think she might get lost if she wanders too far into the forest."

Kana assured her. "She'll come around. It's not like we have any way of getting off the island anyway. Is there?"

Fuyumi giggled. "I tried everything to get off in my first year. Trust me, I was more scared than all of you. I didn't know the language. You have me and my son to guide you." Everyone hushed up and paid close attention. "I tried every single idea that came into my mind. You have to learn to accept reality." She clasped her hands together. "Come to me if you have any questions. Excuse me."

The moment they thought she was at a safe distance, everyone began talking.

Takei watched from his spot in the back. Munching on coconut meat while he listened in on the conversations in the room. Most of the topics entered into speaking about their families. The recollections of their good times brought up the mood in the room. For those moments, they forgot where they sat.

The older man had plans developing inside of his mind. His old craftsmanship worked well for him to built a vessel for them to escape. He feigned conforming to this underdeveloped place just to find a chance to escape. He witnessed these people killing their food and they _never_ missed. Angering them only brought them a target to the back.

He didn't trust anyone other than the ones in his cabin.

* * *

><p>Nowaki moved their inventory of food into a different room. He found their placement in the main room clogged the entrance. Hiroki found no problem and let him do what he wanted. Encouraging him to move whatever items didn't please him. Nowaki hesitated a bit since he still felt like a guest. Hiroki built everything in this abode and the comfortable level hadn't reached a certain peak. In a slow pace, he called this new place home.<p>

He kept his possessions across from Hiroki's area. Although, he moved them close to see if Hiroki commented on it. Considering, Hiroki went inside the room in the mornings before he left on his business. So far, Hiroki brought up nothing. Hiroki went inside, grabbed whatever he needed, and left without a word. Although, he thought he saw Hiroki smiling from the corner of his eyes. When he stared at him, the smile disappeared.

Changing into lighter clothes, Nowaki's hair remained a bit damp. He dried it off quick but kept the cloth on his shoulders. He rubbed his arms as he prepared their bedding. Placing them in their proper place for maximum softness. Hiroki made a hammock for him if he wanted to relax. It remained outside tied to one of the nearby trees, connecting to the hut.

Hiroki placed a curtain to block out most of the cold from entering inside of the hut. From doing so, Nowaki didn't shiver too much into the night. He didn't mind having the cold wind overtake his space. Nowaki lived with him. He had to take him into consideration in everything in his life. The guy rarely complained which made Hiroki pay extra attention to him.

Case in point, Nowaki always patted the surroundings of his old wound. Bringing in some worrying thoughts inside of his head.

Hiroki turned around and addressed him. "Nowaki?"

"Yes?"

Hiroki motioned Nowaki toward him. "Let me check your head."

Nowaki touched the area of injury, informing Hiroki with a smile. "It's all healed now, you really don't need to see it. Touching it has just turned into a small habit of mine."

"Just humor me." Hiroki stated as he sat down onto their blankets of furs. "Sit."

Nowaki shrugged his shoulders. Moving toward Hiroki, he sat right in front of him. Hunching slightly for Hiroki to get a better view of the area without having to stand. Hiroki parted his hair aside and touched his skin. Tender in his inspection. Nowaki stared at the ground. Hiroki's intense stare made him a bit nervous. He breathed through his nose and kept his hands on his lap.

Thinking of a conversation stater, he remembered a comment Hiroki made the other day. He gulped when he told him, "Hiroki-san, you told me about this special spot...where is it?"

Hiroki ran his fingers through Nowaki's hair. "A waterfall. It takes a while to get there unless you take some shortcuts. It's in the middle of the forest so you can see at a far distance. If you want, I can take you there."

Nowaki licked his lips. "Yes—that sounds good."

Hiroki poked a certain area and Nowaki flinched. With an open palm, he swung his hand out of reflex. He heard a loud smack and he gasped. Looking down, he saw Hiroki sitting on his knees.

Hiroki rubbed his aching forehead and snapped. "_Ouch._ Warn me before you make such sudden movements."

"Let me see." Nowaki demanded as he scooted closer to Hiroki. "I'm so sorry. I think you pressed a bit too hard."

Hiroki flicked Nowaki's forehead. "You assured me you healed properly." Nowaki brushed his bangs aside and inspected the sore spot. "I didn't think you would hit me just for touching it the wrong way."

Nowaki leaned close and pressed his lips against Hiroki's forehead. "There, feel better?" He pecked the spot again just for safety measures. "It's like a healing spell. Sort of. I used to get kisses on my bruises when I was little. I hope it worked."

Hiroki didn't respond. He sat down on the floor, most of his hair obscured his face. Hiding his bright red face into his knees. He gulped and tried to calm down the fluttering in his stomach. Damn this man in front of him.

"Hiroki-san?" Nowaki placed a hand on his shoulder. "Um...did I do something bad according to your tribe? I'm so sorry if I did anything to offend you." Hiroki shook his head but didn't tell him anything. "Oh, then why are you hiding your face?"

Hiroki lifted his head, his face still red. "Y—You."

Nowaki sat down on the floor and pushed back Hiroki's hair. Still confused on what he did wrong. Unless, Hiroki didn't like physical contact with anyone. Then, that answered a lot of questions.

Hiroki locked his jaw, pulling Nowaki close to him. He brushed his lips against his cheek. Afterwards, he hastily stood up and fast walked toward their bedroom space. He went inside of their blankets, hiding himself completely.

Nowaki bit his bottom lip. Using the back of his hand, he continued on touching his cheek.

* * *

><p>Misaki went toward the entrance to get a breath of fresh air. The amount of people inside of the hut made the area stuffy. His sleeping area was in the furthest corner but he contemplated moving his blanket near the entrance. Then again, the coldness of the night made him reconsider. After all, the combination of everyone provided enough warmth for the whole hut.<p>

When he took a step outside, he noticed a basket full of fruit outside of the door. Inspecting it, he saw nothing else on it. No note. He searched around the hut, thinking someone left it there on accident. Crouching down, he picked one up and grinned when he saw the papayas. He loved papayas. From all the fruit he ate on the island, this turned into a favorite. Not too sweet or bland for his taste.

Hoisting the basket in his hands, he gave one last inspection of the area. He heard the usual crickets and sounds of the wind hitting the trees. Turning back to the entrance, the others noticed the new fruit stash in his arms.

"Guys! We have breakfast for tomorrow!" Misaki walked inside the cabin with the fruit basket in his arms. "Look someone left them outside for us to eat!"

Cheers went through the cabin.

They didn't question their origin as they grabbed their own share of the fruit. Placing them with their own small baskets which separated the food. Afterwards, they snuggled into their warm blankets.

Aki stood up from his crouched position from behind a bush near the cabin. Brushing the leaves and dirt from his clothing, he smirked in victory. He noticed Misaki wandered outside more often than the others after sunset. He stood around, breathing in the air before he went back inside to sleep. He had a good chance for Misaki to discover his little gift. At least, he didn't leave it outside.

Aki walked toward the direction of his own village. Noting the smile Misaki sported the moment he got the gift.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nowaki woke up from his sleep to find Hiroki clinging onto his back. His arms held him tight. He grew accustomed to Hiroki holding onto him all throughout the night. He didn't realize he craved physical contact until he started staying with Hiroki. Back home, he went home and slept with a variety of pillows. Replacements of his old childhood bear he lost during his transition into childhood. This new development brought him comfort. He turned around with a big smile. Brushing Hiroki's bangs from his forehead, he pulled Hiroki close. In a way, he used him as a pseudo teddy bear. Although, he didn't delusion himself into believing it. Hiroki was a living breathing person.

When Hiroki stirred from his sleep, he closed his eyes. Most of the time, he heard Hiroki muttering in his native tongue. He assumed the comments were on _his_ habit of holding him in his sleep. His name always comes up in between the sentences. Not too hard to figure out. He faked he woke up when Hiroki moved away from the bed and let the cold air in. Hiroki ignored him as he went to the extended room to grab his tools.

This time, Hiroki held him close and nuzzled his face into his chest.

Nowaki's eyes snapped open. He gulped and his heart beat faster. Looking down, all he saw was Hiroki's long messy hair. Hiroki started braiding it when he slept. This caused his straight hair to turn into waving curls. Not that it stopped the leaves getting stuck in his hair. Strands stuck out from the once immaculate braid. They tickled his nose and he wanted nothing more than to sneeze. He held back the urge.

Moving his head to another direction, he feigned on just waking up from his sleep. Hiroki stiffened in his arms. Nowaki played it off as he lifted himself up with one arm. He inspected Hiroki's face and he stifled a laugh. Hiroki's scrunched up face gave Nowaki enough information to know that he remained awake. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head.

Getting up in a crouching position, he shook Hiroki, no force behind his hand. "Hiroki-san...time to wake up." He bit the inside of his cheek in amusement the moment Hiroki turned away from him. "Hiroki-san, I didn't take you as someone who stayed asleep after sunrise. You always leave before I even start waking up." He moved Hiroki's shoulder again. "Hiroki-san?"

After moments of silence, Hiroki muttered. "Go away."

Nowaki tutted. "You told me last night of your schedule for today. You're supposed to meet your mother for breakfast. At least make it there before she comes searching for you." Hiroki peeked over his shoulder with a glaring set of eyes. "I never took you as a man who procrastinates from seeing his own mother."

"I see her every single day. It doesn't matter that I see her later on in the week."

"You promised didn't you?" Nowaki got up on his feet as sing songed. "Do you want me to get you another set of clothing? I'm going to change right now." He went into the room next door in a slow pace.

Hiroki didn't answer Nowaki as he sat up. Knowing full well Nowaki grabbed a skirt for him to wear. Rubbing his eyes with an enclosed fist, he smacked his lips. He rubbed his hot face and tried pushing the physical embarrassment from view. He hoped Nowaki caught no wind of his slip up. How he managed to snuggle close to his warm chest and dare to dream of staying in the same position. Night after night.

The village saw their living situation as a testing period for their relationship. More people handed him presents, almost as if marriage was on the horizon. He placed them behind his usual clutter before Nowaki noticed while he rearranged anything in their home. His wish for their relationship to gain deeper ground might not happen. Nowaki believed a different reality.

The guise of a gracious host who placated his fears. Hiding his blunder from the villagers. A mistake where Nowaki still didn't understand the ramifications of his actions. Everyone in the village placed their eyes on him. Trying to find something off about the man wanting to capture the leaders only son's affections.

His mother might explain in better detail on what living with him entailed. Not that he enforced the rules from his tribe onto someone who knew nothing about them. Through their conversations, he noticed Nowaki's homesickness. A deep longing to return back home. He thought he caught onto a secret hatred on living on the island. Not through his tone but through his wandering gaze toward the ocean.

In some ways, he wanted to order Nowaki to stay inside of the hut. Keep him away from thinking about escaping the island. An impossible feat but he might end up desperate enough to attempt it. He knew better. Gaining any sort of affection from Nowaki meant he compromised on every aspect of their lives. Waiting for opportune moments. Developing a friendship before anything else.

Maybe, even some sort of affection.

"Here you go! I managed to find a clean one though everything we have. We might have to do laundry later in the morning." Nowaki placed the garment on Hiroki's lap. Hiroki made no move to acknowledge him. "Hiroki-san?"

Hiroki snapped out of it. He stared up at Nowaki in surprise but his face remained neutral. Not that Nowaki's sudden appearance gained any annoyance toward him, this happened often. Nowaki loved sneaking up on him during his reveries.

"I...thank you." Hiroki stood up on his feet and patted Nowaki's shoulder. "You really didn't have to."

"It's no problem to me," Nowaki grinned as he ushered Hiroki out of their shared room. "I'll put everything away. Just go to your mother."

"Right." Hiroki changed out of his clothes and undid his braid.

He rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair. His fingers snagged on some tangles. He controlled his initial irritation through quickly untangling the sections. Quickly, he braided his hair again and went out in time to watch Nowaki put away their bedding.

Hiroki coughed into his hand. "I'm leaving now."

Nowaki stood up and turned to him with a big smile. "Have a safe trip."

* * *

><p>Nowaki finished the last bit of their water while Hiroki went to visit his mother. Before he thought about leaving, he changed out of his clothing when he checked the weather. Afterwards, he grabbed two of the jugs and lifted them up in his arms. From the strenuous activity on the island, he built up more strength in his arms. Providing him an easier time to carry more heavier objects as he wandered through the island. The location of the cabin gave him a shorter distance than the other side of the village.<p>

He slipped on his new sandals and walked out. Careful in stepping in the right areas before he stepped on the right path. The brittle jugs would break when they connected onto the ground. They carried large amounts of water but any hard surface broke them. He didn't want Hiroki getting irritated at him for breaking these jugs. According to Leader Fuyumi, the production of those jugs wasted a whole day to make.

Better to stay careful than to have Hiroki complain at him. He wouldn't understand his language but his anger seeped through his voice. Nowaki put learning Hiroki's language on his mental list.

He caught something in his peripheral and he froze in his tracks. Thinking it was another wild boar wanting to charge at him, he stayed in his spot. He waited until he noticed the figure moved around in a human-like fashion. Nowaki went off the path and walked through the tall grass. With each step, the person became clearer. His eyes widened, he recognized this man in front of him.

Nowaki placed down the jugs onto the grass. He maneuvered them well so they didn't fall onto the ground. The wind picked up, disguising his footsteps as he stepped on top of the grass. Crunching underneath his feet.

Nowaki walked closer to him when he asked. "Takei? What are you doing?"

Takei jumped and he dropped the tools in his hands. He snapped his head toward Nowaki and he grumbled. "Oh, it's just you." He crouched down to grab what he dropped. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people?"

"Sorry. Hiroki-san tells me the same thing. I keep forgetting that I manage to sneak around. I don't know how that happens when I'm so heavy." Nowaki scratched the back of his neck with a sigh. "What are you doing? Another hut? These are not the right materials for such a project."

"A boat." Takei responded as he moved the logs into a steady pile.

"You're building a boat?" Nowaki inquired as he observed the area for anyone walking to their direction. "How are you going to do this and hide it from everyone? The villagers are always wandering in different areas. They will notice that a lot of the trees are cut down. This won't make it far into the sea when you finish it."

Takei hid the logs under some rubbish and clapped his hands to get rid of the dirt. "I have craftsmanship skills. After all, I have built a boat out of limited materials before back in Japan. They managed to stay afloat with enough weight. This should be an easy time for me. I might finish this even faster with some help." He turned back and stared in Nowaki's eyes. "Are you willing to help me?"

Nowaki gulped as he rubbed his palms with his fingers. "I don't know..."

"Ah, that's right. You are always near the leaders only son. You even live in his bigger home while the rest of us live in that hovel. Shivering from the cold and having to snag our own food." Rikei sneered. "The so-called fiancé who you proposed to at that party. Trying to rise up the ranks are we?"

Nowaki's face went red. "N-No! That was an accident. I am just living with him. He is covering for my mistake and told me nothing else will come from it."

Takei believe none of the words which came out of Nowaki's mouth. "Right." He stared at Nowaki in the eyes. "You might as well fuck him to keep your position. Someone else might take him from under your nose. It seems to easy to propose matrimony in these parts. I might well as give my jacket for one of these people to move from that shack of a home. Save me some trouble until I finish this boat."

"Don't speak of him in such a manner. He has been nothing but respectful to me and every single one of you." Nowaki's hands clenched into fists. "And don't invalidate the customs of these people. We might not think of the importance but we have our own odd traditions as well. They hold it in such a high standard. Stop making a mockery of it."

"Why such a reaction? He's_ nothing_ to you. Maybe a bed warmer but nothing _too_ significant."

Nowaki's fists trembled, he stated sternly. "Never speak of him in such a way in my presence ever again. Make your fragile boat if you want. Don't count on my support on crafting it together. You are on your own."

Takei rolled his eyes. "There are plenty of people who will help me. For example, Akemi is desperate to leave. Going so far to trying to _swim_ away from here. You might be comfortable here but you want to go back to Japan like the rest of us."

Nowaki hunched his shoulders as he gripped his hands. "I'm an orphan." Takei averted his eyes in sudden shame. "I have_ no one_ back in Japan. I can admit I wanted to leave this island to make it to university. The whole purpose of that trip was for my doctorate. At this point, that's _impossible_. My spot is filled and it's been _months_. Whatever illusion I had to leave is_ gone_. I accepted reality. You need to accept it."

* * *

><p>Fuyumi lifted her palm up to the sky and droplets fell in the middle. She wrinkled her nose. Worriment filled her features as she hurried down the path. She carried a basket full of fruit in her arms. When it poured harder, her distance from her home was short. She ran inside. Half of her body soaked with water. Trembling, she dropped the basket near the door. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to gather warmth. Inspecting the home for her husband's presence, she bit her bottom lip when she didn't find him in any of the rooms.<p>

He walked inside, soaked through. His long hair stuck against his neck and his forehead. Fuyumi hurried to his side with a slight smile. She brushed back his hair while he wrung out parts of his clothing.

"_Dearest, the shaman was right. Again. I hope he called a bluff on the thunderstorm._" Fuyumi showed her displeasure as she curled an arm around Soshi's forearm. Ignoring the wetness of his skin. _"I was looking forward to watching the stars tonight."  
><em>

Soshi caressed her hand with a slight smile. "_There's always tomorrow. He said it would clear up by morning. I'll even stay up with you."_

Fuyumi turned to him in shock. _"Are you growing ill? You sleep after sunset and rise along with the sun! The last time you caved in was due to Hiroki badgering you when he was a child."_

_"I gathered the temptation. We have to do some things other than juggling the responsibilities of this tribe."_ Soshi lead her into their bedroom. "_You should change out of your clothes. I don't want you getting sick."_

Fuyumi smiled, kissing his cheek, she removed her arm off him. _"Then, you should do the same. You're not used to such chilly weather." _She wandered into their bedroom and slipped off her dress from her shoulders. Soshi stood right beside her and did the same. _"Is there anything else that's new?"_

_"I finished some issues in the other villages. Nothing else."_ Soshi dried off his body as he grabbed a thicker skirt. _"From this sudden rain, we won't have any fish for dinner. Correct?"_

_"We just have fruits and vegetables for dinner."_ Fuyumi added another layer onto her body._ "If you look through our rations, we might have some dried meats. I can't have you complaining to me about hunger in the middle of the night."_

Soshi went toward the other room in a hurry. _"I thought we didn't have anymore on stock."_

Fuyumi stifled a laugh as she put out their furs. "_They're not going to disappear on you."_

* * *

><p>Nowaki blinked when a drop of water landed on his nose. Stopping his next sentence. Tilting his head back, he noticed the rain clouds and the oncoming rain. The water trickled down his cheek and he wiped his face with his hand. He heard nothing of a storm. No indication formed in the sky when Hiroki went out of his usual fishing time. Then again, he didn't encounter the walking weather report called the shaman.<p>

Next time, he asked Hiroki for a weather report in the middle of the day. He always seemed to bump into the man during the mornings. In another case, the shaman wandered through the village and informed every single person of his report.

It didn't happen this time.

A slight line of lightning appeared through the gloomy sky. His eyes widened. Hands shook from the realization.

"Shit." Nowaki muttered as he ran away from Takei. Leaving behind the jugs while he picked up speed, not even caring that he left them behind.

Takei coughed into his hand. Shivering at the wind hitting his wet body. He turned the other direction and bolted. Not even giving Nowaki another glance. He knew the large leaves protected the wood he wanted to use.

* * *

><p><em>Crack. <em>

"_Ahhh!_"

Hiroki lifted his head from his current project and bolted on his feet. Dropping his new weapon on the ground, he bolted toward the location of the noise. He stopped when he caught Nowaki holding a jug tight in his arms. He sat, curled in the corner of the room, whimpers came from him. It seemed humorous catching Nowaki covering one of their water jugs. Hiroki kept those comments to himself. The situation called for no words. He understood this aspect of himself where at times he stated the wrong words.

Treading in silence, he stopped in front of Nowaki. The howling winds and hard rain covered his footsteps. He crouched right in front of Nowaki. Watching him. Waiting for him to make a move or say anything. Jumping on his own conclusions might backfire on him. He didn't understand what reduced Nowaki into this quivering mess. Nowaki reacted normal in the last bout of rain.

The disperse of lightning lessened. Sounds not as strong, but it didn't stop Nowaki from flinching. It gave Nowaki a sense of hope. The brunt of the storm will pass and he then sleeping through the night was in order.

_CRACK. _

Nowaki knocked over the jug onto the floor. His initial wish deflated. He resorted to pulling his knees to his chest.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki reached out his hand but hesitated in touching him. "Um..."

At the sound of his name, Nowaki lifted his head. Surprise clear on his face. He averted his eyes in embarrassment. Throughout the years, he hid his fear of thunderstorms. The orphanage caretakers didn't soothe him. Through countless children running the halls, his needs were pushed to the back burner. He took it on himself to hide under his bed. A small area but he managed to fit himself just fine. It was harder to get out as he grew older.

Hiroki sat down on the floor. His arms extended in a silent request.

Nowaki hesitated. With nothing to lose, he jumped toward him. He held him tight. Just in time for another crack of thunder. His fingers almost dug into Hiroki's skin. Before hearing Hiroki suck in his breath, he muttered words under his breath and curled against Hiroki. Muttering his apologies while he buried his face into Hiroki's chest.

"It's alright. Everyone is afraid of something." Hiroki patted the top of Nowaki's head. "Why didn't you tell me of your fear of thunder storms? I wouldn't make fun of you." Hiroki shook his head as he heard the rising sound of the storm. "Do you want to go to bed? The storm will lessen soon."

"No.."

Hiroki arched a brow. "Do you want me to carry you to bed?"

Nowaki inquired, speculation lacing his tongue. "Can you? No offense but you're so...tiny."

Hiroki hooked an arm underneath Nowaki's legs and used another to support Nowaki's back. "You know for damn sure I can carry you without a problem." This broke Nowaki from his stupor as he scrambled onto his feet. "Ah, now you don't want me to?"

Nowaki chuckled nervously. "I'm just...surprised. I keep forgetting that you use your strength every single day. You know what, I'll just walk myself to bed."

_CRACK. _

Nowaki flinched, stuttering he motioned to the bedroom. "J-Join me...please."

Hiroki got up on his feet and went to his side without question. "I don't mind. I feel like sleeping early anyway. There's nothing to do during a storm." Nowaki visibly relaxed. "I'll add an extra flap to the front so the water doesn't come inside. Go right ahead." He waited until Nowaki walked inside of their room when he grabbed the extra fur. He tied it in the proper places, blocking out most of the remaining light.

"Hiroki-san?"

Hiroki tightened the last tie and bellowed out. "Yes, Nowaki?" He turned his head and saw Nowaki peeking from around the corner. "Is something wrong?"

"Does it have to be this dark?"

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. "The thick fur will keep the rain out Nowaki. Unless, you want mud to track inside. It's a chore to remove all of it."

"I was just wondering." Nowaki bounced on his feet, licking his quivering lips.

"I'm done." Hiroki announced as he hurried into their bedroom. He noticed Nowaki already set out all the blankets they needed for them to sleep comfortable. "I would suggest grabbing another layer of clothing, it will get chilly in the morning."

Nowaki hopped into their made bed and shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say." Hiroki laid next to him and froze when Nowaki held onto him again. Content in their position, he said nothing.

Nowaki gulped. "Sweet dreams...Hiroki-san."

"Good night Nowaki." Hiroki settled onto a more comfortable pose as Nowaki cuddled against him.

After Nowaki fell asleep, Hiroki continued on staying awake. He still held enough energy and he felt no sleepiness.

He listened to the trees slamming onto their home. The rain hitting the ground. Nowaki's leveled breathing. He didn't mind having Nowaki's form wrapped around him. Nowaki gave him an extra layer of warmth. Their combined heat would serve them well in the early fog.

TBC


	11. Water fights

Chapter 11: Water fights...

The brunt of the storm settled into a subtle trickling of rain. Falling through the gaps in between the leaves on the high canopies above their heads. Giving everyone a chance to collect water and pick nearby fruit from the trees. From their position on a small slope, Nowaki remained inside of the hut. He watched the rain hitting the scattered puddles in the surrounding area. To his relief, Hiroki mentioned nothing of his fear of thunder storms. He let him cling to his body. Through the night, he apologized for the marks he left with his fingernails. Hiroki's fingers running through his hair provided a comfort he never received.

As an infant, the attention came the moment he cried. Growing older meant he dealt with such things on his own. This skyrocketed during his teenage years. He went to no one for his problems. Keeping them bottled up inside instead of burdening someone else. The bonds he developed in the orphanage broke in his hard times. He distanced himself and pushed himself through his studies. Countless sleepless nights and keeping a painted smile on his face.

This island revamped his way of thinking. Throughout how many weeks passed, the days meshed together. He lost count on the last date he noted. Having immersed himself in learning the culture of the village, he lost track of the time. He couldn't pin point the exact date or day of the week. Not that it mattered to anyone in the village. They pointed out the seasons. No concrete significance of the year.

No importance on birthdays. When he asked Fuyumi about her birthday, she responded along with a lackluster smile which held no energy behind it. Her last celebration happened in the company of her family. Her memories of her life in Tokyo went hazy and grief filled her mind instead. After his calculations, he told her about her age. Her astonishment came from the fact she was younger than she expected not the number.

This meant Hiroki was between twenty-seven and thirty. From the young appearance, he assumed closer to twenty-seven.

He rubbed his hands together. An oncoming wave of wind hit his exposed skin, causing goose pimples all throughout his body. Blowing inside of his cupped hands to warm up his hands from the cold. A blanket was placed on his shoulder, making him turn his head. He smiled at Hiroki with gratefulness.

"Thank you, Hiroki-san." Nowaki clutched the furs tighter around his body and relished in the softness.

Hiroki ruffled Nowaki's hair and told him. "I'll be back later."

Nowaki tilted his head back. Hiroki carried his usual fishing gear on his body and his hair was pulled away from his face. "It's still raining outside. What can you possibly do outside? I haven't seen anyone walking around from where I'm seated. Maybe a kid grabbing a random fruit but so far it's been empty."

"I'm going to fish." Hiroki answered as he shuffled his basket on his back. "We ran out of our cured meats and I'm starving. From the looks of the rain, it will clear up in a few days. I can still go right now before it gets any worse."

Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's hand, stopping him from taking another step outside. Hiroki tugged his hand back, Nowaki tightened his grip. "Isn't it too dangerous to go on your own?"

Hiroki sighed, crouching down beside Nowaki, he explained. "I do this all the time. The weather is not horrible enough to keep me from walking outside. Are you thinking something will happen to me?"

Nowaki kept his grip on Hiroki's hand. "I have seen the way you fish. You toss your tools aside and dive right into the ocean. Who is going to make sure you don't drown?"

"I _know_ how to swim."

"Doesn't matter." Nowaki didn't release Hiroki's hand, he insisted. "Plenty of experienced swimmers can lose their lives due to negligence. Not to say you're neglectful, but, this unpredictable weather calls for you to have someone come along with you. I suggest you wait until the weather clears out. It's safer that way."

Hiroki tried to see this issue through Nowaki's eyes. After their first confrontation, he attempted slight compromises. Small things which lessened any future tension between the both of them. When he left his parents home, he responded to no one but himself. Almost. He still listened to his parents due to their positions in the village. Also, he held them in high respect. In his own home, he lead through his own rules and no one waited for him back home. Nowaki's stay in his home caused him to return in shorter intervals.

The forest which surrounded them made Nowaki's safety uncertain. Not that he undermined Nowaki's capabilities to stay safe but his muscle mass was smaller than his own. Less strong to defend himself from anything. He might bring up strengthening Nowaki to ease his thoughts.

Nowaki stated. "Besides, I'm not letting you go."

"I am _stronger_ than you." Hiroki quirked up his lips. "Your large build doesn't indicate you're strong around here. Little kids can carry full grown mountain hogs on their shoulders without a problem. You have to build up your muscles."

Nowaki furrowed his brows. "Yeah right. You're bluffing."

Hiroki added strength to his pull. No effort on his part. Nowaki yanked the other direction with all his might. Trying hard to express his strength against Hiroki. Nowaki frowned at the lack of strain on Hiroki's end. Hiroki didn't budge from his spot. He grit his teeth and kept on his attempt. With one strong yank from Hiroki, he took his hand back. Nowaki slipped on the furs on his legs Hiroki caught him in time.

Hiroki tried not to laugh as Nowaki held onto him. "See? You can't keep me from leaving. Well, unless you tie me up against a tree. You need to built up your strength before trying that again."

Nowaki whined. "At least let me believe I had a small chance here!" The rain poured harder right outside the hut, hitting the roof, gaining their attention. Hiroki groaned as Nowaki grinned. "See! You can't leave this place now. You're going to get sick from getting into that cold water."

Hiroki grumbled in defeat. "Fine." Getting back onto his feet, he trudged over to the separate unit and dumped his stuff in the corner. "You win. For now. Stop smiling Nowaki."

For the rest of the afternoon, Nowaki kept the smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Once the weather cleared out, revealing the baby blue sky, Nowaki and Hiroki went toward the beach. Fishing gear in their arms and baskets on their backs. Hiroki lead the way down to a secluded beach while Nowaki glanced around in awe. This trail stayed hidden between the various trees and foliage. No wonder no one managed to catch it. The majority went toward the high traffic beaches which lead back toward the village quicker. Hiroki's parents strayed somewhat when they gathered their own sustenance but kept to the safer routes.<p>

Nowaki observed all around him and wondered which trails lead toward the other two villages. No one pointed them out whenever he wandered behind them. Just to know before he somehow walked to the other direction and realized the moment a spear got pressed to his face. Hiroki explained the stories where his parents negotiated getting someone back who went into another village through a lapse of judgement.

The memory of waking up on the floor all tied up, paled in comparison to Hiroki's tales. A few of the stories frightened him, he heard of the dramatic movies on tv but he paid them little attention. He thanked everything that they landed near Hiroki's tribe and not one of the other two.

They stepped onto the sand and left a majority of their materials a fair distance away from the tides. The necessary items remained in their hands. Nowaki stepped out of his sandals, finding he liked the feeling of the sand in between his toes. He placed the sandals onto the sand before he followed Hiroki to set the traps in the ocean. Hiroki pointed out the areas and Nowaki followed the instructions.

Spending most of the morning in the ocean, the wind hit their wet bodies, making Nowaki shiver. Not even the hot sun helped warm up the cold waters. Hiroki showed no indication he felt anything as he dipped into the ice cold ocean without complaint.

Through their traps, Nowaki calculated they gathered enough for a few days. The craving for a bowl of rice caused his stomach to grumble. He regretted his frustrations over only affording rice and canned food. Anything tasted delicious on rice and the fish they caught would go amazing with it. Even the rare foods he bought back home brought his mouth to salivate. He listed off foods he enjoyed in his head while he continued on sectioning off areas.

Hiroki collected the fish in the traps and yanked them toward the sandy beach. No problem on his end as he carried the flailing netted fish on his back. Opening up the net, he tossed the fish into their baskets to keep the sand from covering them. No use wasting clean water to rinse off the fish one more time.

This left Nowaki guarding their traps while inspecting for any areas the fish could escape from. Hiroki returned faster than he expected. Slapping him on the back as they resumed trapping more fish.

Nowaki slipped backwards on something in the ocean. Hiroki's arms locked around him and held him up before they landed into the ocean. Drenching the both of them and losing their food. Containing his outcry, he attempted to regain his balance. The smaller man hooked his arms under his legs and carried him in his arms. Nowaki's face warmed up. The whole position seemed silly due to his large size.

Hiroki smirked, leaning close to Nowaki's face. "Is this going to turn into a frequent occurrence? You fall into my arms and I end up having to carry you? In which case, I don't mind it at all."

Nowaki tried not to lose control of himself but his heart palpitated at a fast rate. "No! I just slipped on something in the water. I'm not always this clumsy. You know this for a fact."

"I can always carry you back. I have no problem balancing everything. We have more than enough fish to last us for a few meals." Hiroki teased, he gripped onto Nowaki tight to his chest. "We can't have you breaking your leg from falling down on our journey back to our home."

Nowaki gulped as he stared down at Hiroki's lips. This close contact did nothing to control his nerves. "I think I can manage to walk on my own. You can always follow real close to me. I did not hurt myself at all."

Hiroki helped Nowaki back down onto the water, "I'll compromise." Nowaki sighed in relief. "The next time this happens, you might as well let me carry you back home."

"Why would I do that?" Nowaki asked as he pushed back his bangs from his face.

"As your husband, it will look bad on me to let you hobble around after you've fallen." Hiroki undid his braid and pulled it back into a low ponytail. "Even if you don't want the title, everyone else already thinks we've gone past the first step. You're my husband in a public sense. Some remained stuck on calling you my wife, I corrected them, it might have bothered you."

Nowaki ran his fingers through his damp hair. "I don't mind either title. Spouse seems more convenient don't you think? At the end of the day, those are just titles, many favor one or the other depending on their preferences."

"True." Hiroki hunched his shoulders to get a better view of the fish.

Silence washed over them as they collected the last trap with a small amount of fish inside. Hiroki called it a day and then walked toward the shore and gathered up everything. Inspecting the area one last time, Nowaki slipped on his sandals before walking up the trail.

Nowaki brought their previous topic again. "I was wondering why some people didn't call me by my name. Your mother introduced us to different people when we started working. They address me as your spouse then?"

"Yes." Hiroki tossed his hair back with a sigh. "I'm certain you have no feelings for me, that much is obvious so we can just remain in the same home. You don't have to force yourself to develop any amorous feelings for me..."

Nowaki stopped in his tracks, he gripped the straps of his basket. "Who said I held no feelings for you? Don't you dare assume how I feel! For all you know, I started gathering some feelings for you."

Hiroki almost dropped his spear but caught it in time. ''You don't have to placate me."

"I'm not!" Nowaki insisted, he reached out his hand and placed it on Hiroki's shoulder. "It's not the love your parents share but I can't imagine living without you."

Hiroki peeked over his shoulder, a slight smile formed. "You're too kind."

Nowaki walked around Hiroki, dropping the basket of fish, he put both hands on Hiroki's shoulders. Hiroki faced him with questionable eyes. "Then, you wouldn't mind me kissing you right now. Right?"

* * *

><p>Kana mused at Misaki's naivete over the<em> presents<em> left in front of their cabin. She commented on this issue the last time Misaki returned with another basket. The other people in their group shared no such thoughts. They didn't question the surge of free food. This meant their portions at dinner and breakfast rose exponentially. Everyone remained well fed during the current weather conditions. Keeping their bellies full and content. No one complained and slept the rainy days away. At times, they ended up discussing certain aspects of their lives which now seemed irrelevant.

She kept up communications with Fauna, using her new found words Fuyumi taught them to express her thoughts even better. Fauna asked her a line of questions until the woman laughed. Her explanation of this new influx of food was another way to grab a spouse. This showed that the one proposing matrimony could provide food. Showing their stability and ability to fed their family.

Whoever left those baskets, directed the receiver as Misaki. Each time Misaki left the cabin, he came back inside with another basket in his arms. How convenient. He thought the villagers sent them for the_ whole_ cabin. Not him. Kana tried not to point out the obvious. After all, Misaki panicked about the unknown and talked about a man stalking him before these presents showed up. This way, he might come to his own conclusion but she doubted it.

At the first sign of the storm passing, everyone left the hut to stretch out their legs. Straying far enough before they stepped onto the wet areas of mud. The jugs they left outside overfilled with water, giving them enough to replenish their thirst. After getting their exercise, Kana remained outside while everyone else went back into the hut.

Misaki hurried out, wearing his raincoat to shield him from any surprise rain fall. "I'm going to be in town for a little bit. Be right back!"

Kana nodded her head. "Got it. Be safe."

She stared at the birds flying through the tree tops with interest. More colorful than the last ones she saw before the storm. They nibbled on the fruit in the high branches. Some fell down onto the ground, squishing into the dirt turning them inedible unless they washed it.

A shuffling from her right caused Kana to freeze. She turned to the source of the noise. Pushing back her glasses on the bridge of her nose, she squinted her eyes. Trying to get a clearer image of whoever came closer to their location. She stared directly at the area when she heard the crunching of twigs. Lines of silver caught her eyes, long streaks contrasting with the green of the forest.

A young man appeared before her eyes. For a moment, the startling silver hair and purple eyes confused her. The light skin contrasted with the dark tan skin of the villagers in the tribe. She almost thought she fell asleep while on her feet. Her own skin darkened after exposure to the sunlight. This man seemed unworldly. She caught a basket in his arms, then it hit her.

This man left the gifts for Misaki.

_"Look...um..."_ Kana scrambled to find the right words. "Misaki?"

Hearing his intended's name, Aki shuffled past the shrubs and walked toward Kana. "_Where is my wife? Has he enjoyed my gifts? When can we meet to speak with each other?"_

Kana understood _wife_ and _gifts_. She nodded her head. In this case, her limited vocabulary worked against her. No one in the village who knew the language wandered toward their area later in the afternoon. She never saw this man before in her life. His startling different skin tone and hair contrasted from the villagers she saw, meaning he belonged in another one.

Their whole group knew nothing about the true intentions, everyone in their group ate almost everything Misaki received. Best to keep this information from the man. This man's reaction might turn ugly.

_"Does he want to meet me?"_

"I'm sorry but I know very little of your language." She used her pointer finger and her thumb to express her point. "Do you know how to speak Japanese?"

Aki tilted his head, he processed some words he heard Hiroki and his parents speak. "Little. Not much."

Kana bit her bottom lip. She expected as much, the guy belonged to another village. He couldn't possibly know any Japanese like some of the ones she helped out. At least this guy managed to understand some of what she spoke. She might end up going toward one of the leaders to have him explain his purpose. In the meantime, she had to get him to leave and come back at another time.

Using her hands, she motioned to the hut and toward the trail. "Misaki is gone."

"Gone?"

"_Village."_ Kana pointed toward the direction of the main center of the village. _"Misaki. Village."_

_"I see. My wife is in the center of the village and is not here. I came too late to see him."_ Kana confirmed it with a nod. _"Good to know."_ He handed her the basket. _"I'll come back in another time. Give this to him."_

Kana watched him shuffle through the forest without any effort. He passed a large gathering of leaves before she looked down at the mangoes. She picked one up and squeezed it to test the firmness. Knowing Misaki, he would share the fruit with everyone else. It hurt no one that she ate one before everyone grabbed their share.

Hiding in a different side of the hut, she peeled the skin back with her teeth and started eating.

* * *

><p>Takei wiped his brow after he yanked another section of wood tied with a vine. He checked on some of the men who agreed with his plan. People who voiced their concerns on trusting the villagers. He tested them out through simple conversation before adding them into his plans. None of them grew accustomed to this new life and wanted nothing more than to leave. As predicted, Akemi jumped at the chance to leave the island and never return. She cared little about the risks, listening diligently to him and faking her adaptation. She dressed in the appropriate attire.<p>

No one in their shared little hut noticed anything different. In fact, they congratulated them for letting go of their fruitless venture of leaving. Takei bit his tongue before he broke the good mood of the hut. Using his time to eat their harvest of fruit while figuring out a time to get back to their raft. The week of rainfall impeded his plans on completing the whole project. Some of their supplied were rendered useless as well.

Their tough journey required the raft to remain afloat for a majority of the time. Especially with the addition of several people and their food. Long enough where they bumped into someone who saved them from their misery. Another island, boat, or airplane, none of them cared about the method of their rescue.

Takei tied the strings holding the skirt on his hips even tighter. He bit the inside of his cheek. The desire to wear denim jeans grew stronger with each passing day. This skirt and loincloth rubbed him in places he never thought possible.

Checking on his helpers, he walked around them. None of them strayed from their task. A strong focus where they didn't break to address him or ask any questions. The raft was closer to completion with all this additional help. This pleased him.

He coughed into his hand. The concentration broke from each one of the people and they turned to him. Giving him all their rapt attention.

"Our resident doctor found me during the initial stages of this plan." Takei informed them, he watched the mortification develop on their faces. "He doesn't want to leave with us. Less people who try to come along with us, the better our plan will work."

"Nowaki knows! Fuck he's going to leak information."

"I can't believe this! When did he catch onto us? I thought this place was a secret."

Takei tossed another log onto the hidden pile and rolled his eyes. "No, he won't. He's cozy with his bed warmer by his side. He's lost the vision of wanting to travel back to civilization. I'm not going to return with a rescue crew once we make it ashore." He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "I'll give the others one last try to come along with us."

Akemi grimaced at seeing insects coming from under the logs. "No. They're not helping us through the preparation. None of them deserve a second chance of coming along with us."

"She has a point. Let them rot here with these people." The man grumbled. "Their weight will make this thing sink faster."

Takei shrugged his shoulders. "They'll find out about this raft when we gather our belongings and attempt an escape. Might as well give them a choice. I'm certain a good portion of them will jump with us."

TBC


End file.
